


Battles Lost and Won

by pocketwatchangora



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Dirty Talk, Elvish, Established Relationship, Fellowship Reunited (not Boromir), Gondor, Healthy Relationships, Jealousy, Journey, Legolas' Siblings, M/M, Marital Problems, Married Aragorn/Legolas Greenleaf, Mines of Moria, Mirkwood, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Parent Thranduil, Past Abuse, Past Injury, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage Sex, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Problems, Reunited Family, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Same-Sex Marriage, War, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn x Legolas<br/>The Man and Elf are happily married and living in Gondor, that is until war crashes into Middle Earth and their peace and happiness are threatened, the King, Prince and their friends must do all they can to help - even if it means the reincarnation of the Fellowship.<br/>SxF and PxM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interrupted Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a new problem

The small procession was solemn. Not even the horses made a sound, hanging their heads in despair. The only noise was that of their hooves clumping along the dust path. Those seated on the backs of their creatures were as forlorn as their steeds. They were returning from a lost battle. Most of their comrades had been killed in the chaos. They just hadn’t been strong enough.  
  
All the survivors bore battle scars, new and old. Many were bleeding, some unconscious and slung unceremoniously over the backs of spare horses.  
  
Men, elves and dwarves alike walked and rode in sorrow. Aragorn, now King of Gondor, raised his aching head to look up the line a bit, a few slow walking horses ahead, towards that beautiful blonde hair. Despite the blood and dirt scattered across the long locks, they were still as amazingly captivating. Aragorn looked around and kicked his horse, weaving it round the others to catch up to the elf.  
  
“My love, are you alright?” he asked softly, reaching across and placing a strong, large hand on the bony but toned shoulder. “Legolas?” he asked when there came no reaction. The head rose and piercing blue eyes looked into his, a look of surprise on the beautiful face  
  
“Oh, Aragorn, I did not notice you. Forgive me, my mind was elsewhere..” he said vaguely, looking back down. Aragorn smiled  
  
“Don’t fret, love, we shall be home soon and we can sleep and bathe then.” Legolas gave a small smile  
  
“A bath would be most agreeable...” Aragorn grinned and nodded  
  
“Perhaps we can share one, hm?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Legolas blushed  
  
“Aragorn, can you think of nothing else?”  
  
“Not when I’m with a creature as stunning as you, my love.” Legolas gave a light bird-like laugh and put Aragorn’s hand against his face, feeling the man’s cool skin against his warm cheek. “Besides, we have not been together for nearly two months. I wish to make you mine all over again.” Legolas’s blush went darker and he smiled shyly. Then closing his eyes and frowning slightly, a single tear rolled down his flawless cheek. Aragorn wiped it away with his thumb and raised Legolas’s chin, making him look at him “What troubles you?” he asked  
  
“’Tis nothing, Aragorn, I am just glad we are both still here.” Aragorn smiled and leaned over to kiss him  
  
“As am I, meleth. Come; let us speed up this dire march.” He gave Legolas a grin and stood up on his stirrups, his horse halting. “Men, dwarves and elves, hear me now!” he yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at the young King. “Let us not wallow any longer! We will mourn for our fallen at home. For now, let us return to the palace and sleep. We shall hold a feast for your brave hunger in the morning. Beds and bathes for all!” the soldiers gave a cheer despite themselves and continued, at a far quicker pace than before, as well as a distinctly lighter atmosphere. Legolas was smiling at him when Aragorn looked at him next, who mirrored his happiness “And now, Legolas, my love, we shall run!” he shouted, kicking his horse’s sides, causing it to rear and gallop off. The elf laughed and did the same, quickly catching up with the man as they rode off together. 

It took less than an hour to return to the castle and they snuck in through the kitchens so they didn’t have to deal with anyone from the public or council, bee-lining straight for their private quarters. Aragorn set the dog outside the door so they were not disturbed and led his husband to the bath chamber. Legolas smiled and ran the hot water into the large porcelain tub, adding a little cold too. Aragorn hugged him around the slim waist as he stooped over and began undoing his garments, making Legolas giggle  
  
“Aragorn, you are mighty eager today, are you not?”  
  
“I am, my love, I must confess. You enchant me, I want you so much, Legolas.”  
  
“And you shall have me, sir. But only when the bath is ready.”  
  
“Can’t I undress you to pass the time? I wish to gaze upon your beautiful body.” Legolas blushed  
  
“I suppose you may… but only if I can do the same for you.” Aragorn grinned  
  
“Agreed.” He said, hugging the elf again, kissing the soft pale skin of his slender neck. Legolas turned in his arms to face him, smiling up at him. Aragorn grinned and their lips met in a passionate but gentle kiss, knowing they were both sore from the battle.  
  
Slender elfin arms rose and wrapped around his Man’s neck, Aragorn’s hands calmly continued to unbutton his elf’s shirt. Legolas moaned softly into the kiss as the other slipped his tongue into his mouth, massaging his. The elf’s hand moved from Aragorn’s hair to his chest, clumsily unbuttoning his uniform. They broke the kiss for air, panting and flushed. Legolas rested his head on the man’s shoulder, eyes closed as he struggled to get his breath back  
  
“A-Aragorn…hurry, please…” he whispered, tugging needily on his shirt. Aragorn grinned and nodded, raising his head and kissing his brow  
  
“Of course, my love, whatever you want.” He replied, removing the elf’s shirt and caressing his body. He was amazingly unblemished by war, his elfin healing powers never ceasing to amaze. Now only mud and dried blood hid his naturally beautiful pale skin.  
  
“The bath is full, Aragorn… Shall we…get in?” Legolas asked breathlessly. Aragorn nodded and quickly stripped them both of the remaining clothes, before picking Legolas’ light body up in his arms and getting into the tub. Both sighed as the soothing warmth surrounded their bodies and relaxed, Legolas leaned back against his husband and breathed out a purr. Aragorn smiled and held the soft slender hands, resting their arms along the rim.  
The man’s hands then moved to wrap around his waist, bearded chin brushing his skin as he kissed his neck and shoulders. Legolas moved his head back so his neck was more accessible and allowed his husband to do as he wished. He felt a gentle hand sweep his long blonde hair, the ends of which now slightly heavy from the water, off his back and flop it over one shoulder  
  
“Mmm…Aragorn…” he groaned, the soft mouth sucking at his flesh, hot breath sparking down his skin.  
  
“Legolas…I’m almost to my limit… Could you..?” Legolas smiled and reached back behind him, finding the large hot erection pressed against his back.  
  
“So hard already, my love.” Legolas teased, stroking his lover with skilled, nimble hands. He turned to face his lover, and they kissed passionately, touching each other with heated fingers. Aragorn drew Legolas closer to him, caressing his back, hands slowly descending.  
  
Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn’s neck as they kissed, his fingers combing through the thick waves of dark hair. The elf felt the large rough hands gently massaging his soft white buttocks and hunched, moaning softly. “Mmmm…” he purred. Aragorn smirked and rubbed the tiny pucker between the cheeks with one callused finger, making the recipient gasp and tense slightly. “G-go slowly, meleth… It has been so long..” (Elvish Translation: love (a/n: for the record, I don’t speak any Elvish, its translated :P))  
  
“En’ rant..” (E/T: of course) he replied, rubbing gently as he pushed the finger in. Legolas’s breath hitched and he tensed slightly, hands tightening on Aragorn’s shoulders. Aragorn stopped automatically “Does it hurt, Legolas?” he asked concerned, removing his finger. Legolas smiled and shook his head.  
  
“N’uma… Goheno nin..” (E/T: No… Forgive me..) He said quietly. Aragorn lifted his chin to look at him  
  
“Are you sure, my love?” he asked, looking straight into the piercing blue eyes. Legolas smiled and nodded  
  
“Uma, I am sure. Just go slowly, ilya forya?” (E/T: yes…all right?) Aragorn nodded and kissed him, distracting him as he replaced the finger, moving it around inside to stretch him out ready for the second. Legolas’ moans were now of pleasure “Mm, hurry, Aragorn…W-water is entering me..” he breathed, trying to raise his hips out of the bath water, but his lover would not allow it. Aragorn smiled and kissed his soft neck  
  
“Something far better will be entering you soon, meleth..” Legolas blushed and they kissed, Aragorn continuing his job at hand. Legolas soon got over the initial pain and began to get more into it, moaning softly into his lover’s shoulder, one hand occasionally squeezing the muscle in pleasure. Aragorn smiled and started kissing his neck again, only to grunt when he felt the familiar hands grasp his member. He looked at his blonde lover in slight surprise. The elf grinned  
  
“Do not let me have all the fun…” He said. Aragorn chuckled deeply and pulled Legolas so he was straddling his lap, giving him better access to his chest and nipples. The elf gasped and lowered his hips, making sure his husband’s member was between his butt cheeks, not inside him. Aragorn grunted in pleasure, gripping Legolas’ hips slightly. Legolas smirked and moved against the organ, up and down teasingly  
  
“Legolas, if you keep doing that…I won’t be able to control myself.” He said in a slightly strained voice, obviously using a lot of self-restraint. The elf grinned mischievously and did it again, with more force. “Ahh…shit..!” Aragorn growled “My love…I can’t take it anymore… May I?” Legolas smiled and nodded, raising his hips so Aragorn could position himself, hugging his neck tightly. “Relax…we’ll go nice and slow..” he said, keeping a firm but gentle hold on his lover’s hips “Ready?” he asked. Legolas nodded, lowering his own hips to meet the man’s hard member.  
  
Aragorn slowly pushed Legolas’ body down, moving his own hips to meet him. The tip of his organ nudged the elf’s entrance, causing him to gasp quietly. “Are you alright, Legolas?” the elf smiled and nodded, putting his lips to his Man’s as he sank down, moaning into his mouth. They continued moving their hips, unaware of the water sloshing over the side at their movements, and soon had a good rhythm.  
  
“Legolas…you’re gripping me so tightly..” he said, his hands on his husband’s slightly bony hips. The elf blushed, gasping quietly as he felt Aragorn take hold of his member and stroked him in time with their thrusts.  
  
“A-Aragorn..!” he hissed, his hand at his mouth and his back arched, the Man quickly moved his hand away so he couldn’t come. Legolas pouted “So cruel..” he said, Aragorn grinned with an extra hard thrust, making him gasp  
  
“I want us to come together, my love.” Legolas rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Just at that moment, there was the sound of growling then a knock on the door. Legolas’ eyes widened and looked at his husband, who shook his head “Ignore them.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“King Aragorn, your majesty, sorry to intrude but Gandalf the White has requested urgent council with you downstairs, sir!” the person at the door called.  
  
“That dog is utterly useless…” Aragorn growled and sat up properly, making Legolas squeak quietly. He smiled and kissed him “I am sorry, meleth, I will return shortly and make it up to you. Please, finish your bath and we shall continue in the bedroom.” Legolas sighed and nodded, allowing Aragorn to lift him up and he remove himself from the elf, sitting him in the other end of the tub. Both were automatically disappointed but the thought of their later time together made it better. Aragorn got out and, thinking of all his turn offs to cool himself down, got dressed. Legolas smiled as he watched him, hugging his long legs to his chest with his head resting on his knees  
  
“Coming!” Aragorn called at another knock, drying his hair. He winked at Legolas, who blushed  
  
“Hurry back, my darling!” He called after his husband and Gondor’s ruler left their room. Aragorn grinned at this remark, looking forward to his own return. 

“Ah, King Aragorn! You’re looking well - for just returning from a battle, at least.” The wizard greeted him heartily. Aragorn smiled  
  
“’Tis good to see you again, old friend.” He said and they sat down, the servants bringing them drinks “What brings you here, Gandalf?” he asked, eager to get back as soon as possible. The old man smiled knowingly  
  
“Prince Legolas is waiting?” he asked with a sly grin. Aragorn resisted the heat in his cheeks and nodded, allowing a smirk  
  
“He is indeed.”  
  
“Very well, business only. I’m here to ask about the current…climate, shall we say - everyone else I’ve asked hasn’t given me a single straight answer.” The King sighed, sitting back with a grim face  
  
“I’m afraid that’s a rather tender subject, no-one wishes to admit that we are, alas, at war.” The wizard sighed  
  
“I was afraid you’d say that..” he muttered, shaking his head. Aragorn nodded solemnly  
  
“The last battle left our army weak.”  
  
“How many dead?”  
  
“Countless. It was a blood bath; the enemy ambushed us - if it wasn’t for the elves sensing their approach I fear we would have been wiped out.”  
  
“We need more elves then.” Gandalf declared. Aragorn looked at him  
  
“Gandalf?”  
  
“We need the elves’ full support and allegiance.”  
  
“With all due respect, old friend, the elves have no interest in fighting. They will never come to war with us, we only have the few in our army from Legolas’ father allowing a few of them to help us out as a token to our marriage.” He smiled slightly, remembering his father-in-law had glomped him when he was introduced and declared how happy he was his son had found such a fine example of a Man. “I will talk to Legolas but I think he will agree with me.” He said with a sigh. Gandalf sighed, nodding  
  
“Whatever we can do, I suppose. Speak to Legolas, and I’ll return in a week or so, I’m off to the Shire to visit Frodo and the others.” He said with a smile.  
  
“He’s back then? From his travels with Bilbo, I mean.” Gandalf nodded  
  
“Indeed, Bilbo passed a few months ago so Frodo has returned to his friends.” Aragorn grinned  
  
“Good. Well, if we have no other business, I’d really rather like to return to my husband.” Gandalf laughed.  
  
“Off you go then, wouldn’t want to keep the dear elf waiting.” He said. Aragorn grinned and stood, bidding his friend goodbye and instructed the servants to escort him to the kitchen where he could help himself to whatever he liked. Gandalf thanked him, saying he planned to bring Pippin and Merry back some of Gondor’s finest wine as all they classed as drink was ale. Aragorn smiled and they exchanged a hug before going their separate ways.  
  
Aragorn returned feeling rather guilty, he’d been gone longer than he had thought and he was sure Legolas would be upset. He entered their quarters quietly and, finding the bathroom empty, continued to the main chamber.  
  
“Legolas? I’m sorry I took so long, Gandalf was-” he stopped, seeing his love fast asleep on the bed. He was naked except a towel around his thin hips and his long flaxen hair still damp from the bath and unbraided, the loose wavy tresses mixing in with the dead straight ones. His skin was now clean, restored to its full pure beauty. Aragorn grinned to himself and went over to him. “My dear, you shouldn’t have waited if you were so tired…” he whispered, picking him up and placing him in bed properly, removed the damp towel and covering him in the thick quilt. “Even elves catch colds, right?” he wrapped his wet hair in a clean, warm towel so he wasn’t affected by the castle’s chill, smiling at his relaxed features.  
  
Legolas had recently taken up the habit of closing his eyes when he slept - usually elves’ eyes remain open when they went to their land of dreams but Legolas no longer did. The blank, cloudy expression he took on when asleep had always unnerved Aragorn, it was much too similar to that of death - perhaps that was why he’d changed his ways. The King kept this thought with a smile as he left Legolas briefly to change out of his clothes and then slipped into bed beside his love, bringing his slender body close.  
  
He did not mind they couldn’t continue what they had started that night, he was happy just to hold Legolas like this. He’d nearly lost his lovely elf more than once during their time in battle, and vice versa, and he considered himself incredibly lucky to have him lying beside him so tranquilly. Their lives, and the lives of everyone in Middle Earth, were about to change forever…


	2. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut and serious conversation.

Aragorn woke to bright sunlight and looked to his right, smiling to see his husband’s sleeping face on his shoulder. He was so beautiful, such perfect features… He reached over and removed the towel wrapped around his head. He then tucked the freed blonde hair behind one of the pointed ears he loved. Legolas, still fast asleep from exhaustion he’d managed to hide, smiled slightly and made a small purr-like noise.  
  
“Legolas…I do love you...” Aragorn whispered, kissing his forehead softly and gently touching his bare shoulder and back. The elf snuggled closer to the Man’s warmth, his hand lightly resting on his hairy chest. Aragorn hugged him close, wishing to lie there all day. Just as he was getting comfortable and ready to fall back to sleep, there was a knock on the door. He sighed, checking Legolas was still asleep  
  
“Come in.” he called, not bothering to get up. The door opened and a servant came through, looking sheepish  
  
“Sorry to intrude, Your Highness, but Sir Faramir is here to see you.”  
  
“Ah, of course, send him up. Oh, and we will require tea and some breakfast also.” He said. The servant nodded, bowed and left again. Aragorn smiled and stroked Legolas’ face and hair “I’m sure Faramir will appreciate your sleeping face almost as much as I do, meleth.” He said before gently moving the sleeping elf to lie on the pillow, allowing himself to sit up without waking him. He kissed the Prince’s bare shoulder before pulling the comforter up to cover it. There was another knock on the door and he called them in  
  
“Aragorn! Still in bed at this hour?” Faramir cried, bursting in. Aragorn smiled, stroking his husband’s soft hair absently  
  
“Hush, Faramir, Legolas is still sleeping.” The man’s eyes lit up and went over to the bed, eager to see the sleeping elf  
  
“And how is our dear elf?” he asked, smiling at his serene expression  
  
“Tired. I got back after a meeting with Gandalf last night and he was fast asleep.” He said, leaving out some of the truth  
  
“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: battle is no place for something of such beauty.” He said, smiling at him. Aragorn shrugged, though was inclined to agree “What business did Gandalf bring?” he asked, sitting on the edge of their bed, just as two servants came in with trays of tea and breakfast  
  
“Ah, thank you.” He said, taking the trays and setting them in front of him and Faramir “Please, help yourself.” He said, pouring out two cups of tea.  
  
“Don’t avoid the question, Aragorn, just because of the arrival of tea.” Faramir said with a smirk, knowing his friend too well to accept such evasion. Aragorn smirked  
  
“You see right through me, my friend..” he sighed, glancing at Legolas before continuing “Gandalf came with urgency. He wanted to know about…the current situation..” Faramir grimaced  
  
“Ah. That.” Aragorn nodded, biting into a bit of bread.  
  
“Well, I explained what happened with the ambush and he seems to think what we need is more elves.” Faramir looked surprised  
  
“But…Elves are peaceful - your husband will tell you that - what will more elves get us?”  
  
“That’s what I said. I told him the only reason we weren’t massacred this time round was because the elves sensed the enemy coming.” He shook his head “I will talk to Legolas to see what he thinks, but I’m sure he will think the same.”  
  
“So…regarding the war…what do we do?” he asked, both had stopped eating and drinking now as the subject grew ever more serious  
  
“We fight; it’s all we can do.” He said, though he wished with every inch of his body it wasn’t so. He looked down at Legolas who was beginning to stir from all the noise  
  
“Ah, the sleeping beauty awakes.” Faramir said, noticing also. Legolas smiled sleepily  
  
“Morning, gentlemen.” He said, looking up with piercing blue eyes, giving both Men shivers up their spines.  
  
“You should have told me you were so tired, my love.” Aragorn said, helping him sit up and kissing him. Faramir passed him his robe. Legolas smiled and took it, thanking him. He put it on, covering his beautiful white body from the Men’s eyes. Aragorn smirked at the look of disappointment in Faramir’s eyes and handed his husband a cup of tea  
  
“Thank you… You know, the beauty of sleeping with my eyes closed allows me to listen in on certain Men’s conversations.” He said with an impish smile, sipping his tea. The two men looked at each other  
  
“Rascal! You were listening the whole time?” Faramir asked, close to laughing. Legolas grinned  
  
“Only from ‘Elves are peaceful’. That is only partially true. We will fight when there is something to protect which means a lot to us - I think our existence qualifies for that.” He said calmly, popping a grape into his mouth. Aragorn looked at him  
  
“So, the elves will fight for us?”  
  
“No. We will fight with you but not on the basis to kill, on the basis to protect Middle Earth. But, I don’t know how my father will react if Dwarves are involved.”  
  
“I think we shall have to take a trip to your home, meleth.” Aragorn said with a smile.  
  
“May I tag along? I’ve always wanted to visit Mirkwood.” Legolas smiled  
  
“Of course, anyone is welcome.”  
  
“Except Gimli.” Aragorn said, eyebrow raised  
  
“Perhaps bringing Gimli as a friend will help my father see how his perception of Dwarves is wrong… Or it could make him angry…” he smiled “I am sure I can persuade him, though I am not sure I agree to this myself..” Aragorn grinned, putting his arm around him and kissed his forehead  
  
“And so we shall go to Mirkwood!” He said, Legolas laughed and they kissed properly.  
  
*  
  
In the end, their journey to Mirkwood consisted of Legolas and Aragorn, Faramir, Gimli the Dwarf, all four of the Hobbits who’d been eager to visit Mirkwood also, and Gandalf the White. It was more or less the Fellowship reunited, only with one minor change. Instead of Boromir, Faramir was in his late brother’s place.  
  
They met at Gondor palace, Aragorn and Legolas’ home, and prepared for the long journey to Mirkwood.  
  
“We will travel on horseback to the river then travel by boat up to Mirkwood, completing our journey on foot to the King’s palace.” He said when everyone was gathered together. The others nodded their understanding as they poured over the map. “When we are there, we will request a council with Legolas’ father, King Thranduil.”  
  
“Are we all to attend this council?” Faramir asked. Legolas nodded, smiling  
  
“Of course, my father will want to hear the view point of every race.”  
  
“Is that the only reason I’m coming?” Gimli muttered gruffly “I’ve no contempt for one elf at a time,” he glanced at Legolas who smiled at his friend “but to be surrounded by them…” he shook his head, grumbling  
  
“Well, Gimli, if you do not wish to come with us you’re welcome to leave now.” Gandalf said, in a humoring tone. The dwarf continued grumbling and shaking his head but stayed precisely where he was  
  
“How exciting!” the Hobbits cried, their little faces grinning happily  
  
“Bilbo told me of Mirkwood, he said it is really very beautiful.” Frodo piped up, smiling. Legolas grinned  
  
“Your uncle would know, he spent two months hiding in the palace from some orcs who were after him. My father will be very glad to meet his kin, I am sure.” He said. Frodo nodded, seeming not at all sad about his uncle’s passing but embracing life as it came to him.  
  
“Excellent. Now, with everything in order, I believe we have a feast awaiting us in the banquet hall to celebrate the Fellowship’s reunion.” Aragorn announced, grinning. The others smiled, all except Faramir, who was looked down sadly  
  
“With one small decline…” he said, referring to himself instead of his brother  
  
“Do not call yourself that, Faramir, it’s most unappetizing.” The King said, patting his shoulder “Come along, my love.” He said, presenting his arm to Legolas, who took it with a grin. As they got up and passed him, Legolas smiled encouragingly at Faramir, who still doubted himself.  
  
Faramir sighed and smiled back at the elf, following the others as they went into the banquet hall.  
  
They ate and drank, looking forward to visiting the land of Forest Elves; it would most certainly be a trip to remember. Aragorn noticed during their candid conversations, that Faramir was quiet and eyes downcast, his brow creased in deep thought. He sighed, kissed Legolas and stood up, going to his best friend. He patted Faramir’s shoulder and the younger man looked up at him.  
  
“Come with me, Faramir.” He said and Faramir stood up. He glanced at Legolas before following the King out, the elf giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
Aragorn led him out of where they were eating into a small sitting room and bade him sit down, taking a seat himself. Faramir sighed and did so, sitting across from his best friend. Aragorn handed him a pipe then lit his own, passing the splint to Faramir who did the same.  
  
“Aragorn, before you--” the King raised his hand for silence, his friend obeying with a sigh  
  
“You know as well as I do that Boromir was a great man but you are just as great as your brother. You must not think such negative thoughts when we are all glad to have you with us, you will make an excellent addition - and not substitution or decline - to our little group. I just trust you get your mind out of such delusions and help us get to Mirkwood safely.” He said with a smile. Faramir looked at him and smiled, nodding  
  
“Aye, I will with all my heart.” He said. Aragorn grinned and sat back, puffing at his pipe. “So, is Legolas excited to go home?” Faramir asked after a few moments of relaxed silence  
  
“Yes, I think so. He has not seen his father since the One Ring was destroyed, I am sure he will be very glad to see him again.” Faramir smiled “You have not been to Mirkwood, have you?” the younger Man shook his head, making Aragorn grin “You are in for a treat, my friend, it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. And the elves are beautiful people.”  
  
“Well, your husband shows us that.” He said with a cheeky smirk, Aragorn chuckled  
  
“Indeed. I promise you, sir, you will not be disappointed.” Faramir smiled and nodded  
  
“I very much look forward to it. When is it we leave?”  
  
“In a week, we will have it organized by tomorrow.”


	3. On the Road Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of walking

They left on their horses, the hobbits on their two Shetlands, Aragorn and Legolas on Aragorn’s white stallion, Gimli, Faramir and Gandalf on their own horses. Everyone felt nostalgic about the trip, thinking back to when they were accompanying Frodo with the Ring.  
  
“Isn’t it strange what has changed since the Fellowship?” Frodo said to the group as they were walking. Sam smiled at him and nodded  
  
“Yes, it is..” they grinned and kissed. Gimli sighed loudly  
  
“Why is it that the Dwarf is the only one without a partner?” he asked rhetorically. The others laughed  
  
“Don’t fret, my friend, I don’t have anyone either.” Faramir said, smiling.  
  
“Nor me, I am much too old for that sort of thing nowadays.” Gandalf said, smiling.  
  
“Oh, nonsense, Gandalf!” Legolas cried “Age has nothing to do with love! I am hundreds of years older than Aragorn.” He said, Aragorn hugging him around the waist and kissing his shoulder for emphasis. Gandalf chuckled  
  
“Yes, Legolas, but unlike myself, you retain the beauty of youth whereas I am just an old man.” He said with a chuckle. Indeed, he didn’t mind. He’d lived his life and had no regrets, but he did envy his young friends as they experienced love themselves.  
  
They walked for most of the day, singing and talking amongst themselves. As the sun began to make its way towards the Mountains of Shadow in the west, the Hobbits grew tired and everyone felt hungry, so they stopped to set up camp before nightfall  
  
“How much pipe weed did you bring, Pippin?” Merry asked. The young Took grinned at his best friend and pulled out a brown paper parcel bigger than his head from his horse’s bag. Merry laughed  
  
“What about you?” Merry pulled out an even bigger parcel and they both laughed loudly, and then got to smoking what they’d bought  
  
“You will have to smoke all that before we get to the river.” Aragorn warned them.  
  
“Why is that?” Faramir asked with a frown  
  
“We cannot take the horses across the Great River, we must leave them and we can only take with us the essentials.”  
  
“But this is essential!” Pippin said.  
  
“Let us all have some then, Peregrin Took.” Gandalf said with a grin, removing his own pipe from his cloak. Pippin looked sulky but gave the wizard and Faramir a portion of pipe weed, Merry smirking at him as he lit his own pipe before passing the pipe weed to Sam and Frodo who shared it out between them. Aragorn took a little from Pippin’s stash and he and Legolas shared the pipe, though the Elf didn’t smoke much.  
  
They sat around the fire while the sky slowly darkened, smoking and talking and singing. The Hobbits were telling the others all about what had happened in the Shire: a Boffin marrying a Hornblower, some Tooks getting into some trouble involving a Troll - Pippin’s cousins as it happened - and some rumors about the Chubbs moving to Bree.  
  
The others listened amiably to their friends’ conversation, enjoying the feeling of freedom for this journey - contrasting to their previous one. Aragorn and Legolas sat close together, smiling at their little companions. Aragorn’s arm was around Legolas’ waist and the elf’s hand rested on the Man’s knee as they sat comfortably. Aragorn felt at peace here, just for this short while he had no responsibility, no charges. Not that he didn’t enjoy being the King of Gondor, he loved it - but everyone needs a break. Especially if what they thought was coming really was coming.  
  
Middle Earth was changing, rage was building and that never ended well. The orcs were developing themselves for war - too bloodthirsty to need leadership anymore, just needed something to kill.  
  
They needed an alliance, to unite across all of Middle Earth and remove the last of the evil. It would be hard, but they could do it. He knew they could.  
Legolas looked at him  
  
“Something wrong, Aragorn?” he asked. Aragorn smiled and shook his head, kissing his shoulder  
  
“Nothing at all, my love.” He said. Legolas smiled and they kissed softly.  
  
“I’m starvin’!” Sam announced, his stomach growling noisily. The others agreed and Faramir volunteered to go catch them some dinner.  
  
They ate deer that night, beautifully cooked and seasoned by their very own Gamgee, then sat around a campfire telling each other stories and singing until finally turning in for a comfortable night’s sleep.  
  
Unfortunately, this would be a lovely start to a highly unpleasant journey. But for now, they slept.


	4. Taking a Dip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some smut.

The group walked for four days, camping each night in progressively more unsuitable places. One night, they were forced to sleep in trees due to a lingering pack of wargs that Legolas had sensed. Morale in the group was slowly weakening and, on the fifth day and after having no luck on finding food, the group was getting restless. After they felt like they had been walking for weeks on end, Legolas suddenly stopped their horse as they hiked a forest path. Aragorn looked at him  
  
“Something wrong, Legolas?” he asked him. The Elf hopped of the stallion’s back and looked at him, grinning  
  
“This way!” he cried, running off into the trees. The others looked at each other before Aragorn set his horse to follow the quick creature. He found Legolas standing at a tree  
  
“What is it, my love?” he asked. Legolas grinned at him then turned away, pointing  
  
“Look!” he cried. Aragorn got off his horse and went over to join him. And gasped.  
  
There, hidden by great trees and rocks, was a beautiful lagoon of still crystal-clear water.  
  
“I don’t believe it…’tis the Mere of Gondor! I always presumed it to be a myth!” he cried. Legolas grinned at him and they kissed, hugging each other as they looked over the captivating sight.  
  
“What is it? Is something wrong?” Frodo’s voice called, as the rest of them appeared. The two turned to them and grinned  
  
“Not at all! Come and see, ‘tis a sigh for sore eyes.” Aragorn said, then took Legolas’ hand and together they went toward the water’s edge. There was a small waterfall at the far side, cascading sparkling droplets that were illuminated by patches of warm sunlight peeking through holes in the tree canopies.  
  
They were quickly stripped of their clothes to their undergarments, and dove into the cool, fresh water. The others tied up their horses and most were in close pursuit, stripping themselves with giddy excitement. The Hobbits all jumped in from high rocks, making meager splashes. This, however, could not be said of Faramir and Gimli who managed to soak a displeased Gandalf - who did not feel like swimming today. The old wizard sat quite happily upon some rocks and watched his friends enjoy themselves, smoking his pipe.  
  
The Hobbits got great mirth in splashing each other and everyone else, laughing and showing each other tricks and show-off dives - some better than others. Gimli simply washed himself then got out, saying his beard would cause him to drown if it became too waterlogged, while Faramir swam laps of the water, which was quite great in its size and had several connecting pools. No-one noticed Aragorn and Legolas sneak off into one of these pools, furthest away from their friends.  
  
“We cannot…we might be discovered..” Legolas protested, though smiled as Aragorn kissed him.  
  
“Come now, my love, no-one knows we are here.. And anyway, they know not to bother us together.” He said. Legolas smiled and hugged him around the neck, kissing him deeply “You don’t take a lot of persuading, do you?” he asked with a teasing smirk. Legolas laughed  
  
“I suppose not.” He said, kissing him again. Aragorn chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the elf’s tiny waist.  
  
“Do you know, the last time we made love was in the bath..?”  
  
“Was it really? That was quite a long time ago..”  
  
“It was five days ago, my love.” Aragorn said with a frown. Legolas giggled  
  
“Like I said, a long time… We shall have to make up for our negligence.”  
  
“Indeed we shall.” Aragorn said, hugging him tighter as they kissed again, heated up the cool water surrounding their slick bodies. “Shall we do it…in the water…or on the grass..?”  
  
“Or perhaps the rocks…?” Legolas suggested. Aragorn’s eyes widened at that but a giddy wave of excitement and lust alleviated his inhibitions. He grabbed Legolas and lifted him up, sitting him on the grassy bank before pulling himself up. Legolas giggled and got up, running to a large smooth rock at the base of the waterfall. Aragorn watched with bated breath and tight underclothes as his beautiful husband, soaked to his flawless skin and dazzlingly arousing, lay back along the large rock, his hair and long willowy arms trailing down the side. The bright blue eyes looked at him seductively, smiling as he bent his long legs, his torso stretched to its longest and slenderest. Aragorn felt his feet moving towards the siren of his dreams, walking quite unconsciously while his gaze was all the while locked with Legolas’.  
  
“You truly will be the death of me, meleth..” he said breathlessly. Legolas giggled, wrapping his arms and legs around his husband as he bent over him  
  
“At least you will die smiling.” He said with a grin before accepting Aragorn’s kiss, their chuckles vibrating each other’s lips.  
  
“We must be quiet, my love..” Aragorn panted, stripping them both their pesky remaining clothing and returned their chests together, his hands on the body he adored. Legolas giggled again, arms around his neck and his hand combing the wet curls and gripping the strong shoulders of his love. They kissed heatedly, their hot tongues dancing together as their hands roamed and their hips grinded. Legolas’ body felt as though it was on fire, every movement of his husband bringing him closer to the pleasure he longed for whenever he was in Aragorn’s captivating presence.  
  
“Hurry, Aragorn..” Legolas breathed, his mouth at the man’s ear. His warm breath and delicately sensual touches coupled with the simple but lusty request almost had Aragorn tip over the edge. His hands were immediately behind Legolas knees, spreading his legs to reveal his most intimate area. Aragorn grinned at the aching erection and moved his own to the well-accustomed entrance.  
  
“Are you ready, my angel?” he asked, kissing the Elf’s palm as he smirked at the misty blue eyes  
  
“Yes…yes, please..” Legolas begged, trying to tug Aragorn closer to seal their love but the man moved his hand from his grip and chuckled, moving his hand slowly down Legolas’ thighs and making his shiver and his back arch off the cool stone. “D-do not tease me so, meleth…hurry, I beg of you..!” he panted. Aragorn stopped his misbehaving and leaned forward, just close enough for their noses to touch but their mouths a small distance apart.  
  
“As you wish.” The man whispered before his grip tightened ever so slightly on the Elf’s hips and he pushed himself to the hilt. Legolas let out a most gratifying sound as he felt himself filled with one of the more satisfying parts a Human could possess.  
  
“Ahh! Meleth, ner! Ner, Aragorn, iqista!” he cried, reverting to Elvish. (a/n: for the record, I Googled the Elvish! It means: “Ah, love, more! More, Aragorn, please!”) Aragorn grinned and granted his pleas, moving himself out before pushing back inside all the way, then again, and again, soon getting a deep, tender rhythm that just made them both melt. Their lips met once again, kissing so deeply that it was almost like they were making love in two different places. Legolas moaned and panted, Aragorn grunted and gasped.  
  
“Legolas…I fear-” Aragorn gasped, feeling himself tightening with every thrust  
  
“I as well…” Legolas panted, almost screaming with pleasure when Aragorn grasped his member and began pumping in time with his thrusts, now becoming erratic as focus drifted into blind pleasure, and hot wet mouth on his neck and rough fingers on his nipples. “Aragorn, I must…!” Aragorn claimed his lips, his thrusts getting faster and hitting his sweet spot each time until the Elf’s whole body tightened and glowed, screaming his husband’s name as he plunged into orgasm. The sudden tightness and the damningly sexy sound pulled Aragorn down with him and, with one last deep thrust and a cry of ‘Legolas!’, he came inside his husband.  
  
They stayed there, panting and sweaty, for perhaps 5 minutes. Legolas’ senses returned to him first and he opened his eyes, seeing thick dark hair and tanned skin and he smiled  
  
“My love..” he whispered, his weakened hands moving to brush the hair away. Aragorn sighed  
  
“Can we not stay here..?” he asked. Legolas giggled  
  
“I am afraid not.” He said softly. Aragorn smiled against the smooth chest and prized himself up from his warm rest. They smiled at each other and kissed the other’s swollen lips with gentleness.  
  
“Oh…sorry, my love..” Aragorn murmured, removing himself from Legolas to release the white liquid. The Elf smiled and sat up  
  
“’Tis perfectly fine, meleth..” he said and hugged him. The Man smiled and hugged him back “I love you with all my heart…” came a soft whisper in his ear. Aragorn chuckled, squeezing him a little  
  
“And I you, my dearest, and I you..” he said. They parted and kissed again, then Legolas stood properly and sighed  
  
“I do believe I should return to the water..” he said, looking down at himself. Aragorn chuckled and nodded and they hopped back into the pool to wash themselves (and each other) before swimming back to their friends - only to remember they’d forgotten their underclothes…


	5. Cushioned by Moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some smut of a different, smaller kind

The group was revitalized after visiting the Mere of Gondor and continued their journey with renewed vigor. They sang as they rode their horses, laughing and joking. Legolas and Aragorn rode together with smiles on their faces, satisfied with their little adventure.  
  
Soon enough, the sky began to bruise and they looked for a suitable place to make camp.  
  
“There’s a clearing over there!” Merry said, pointing to the east. The other agreed and headed over, their horses weaving through the trees until they came to a level stretch of lush grass.  
  
“Excellent, this will do nicely.” Gandalf said with a grin to the blonde hobbit, who smiled, Pippin hugging his waist.  
  
They tied their horses on the edge, where they could graze happily, and started on a fire.  
  
Once the flames were blazing and the warm glow filled the modest campsite, the friends sitting around in pleasant silence while the Hobbits made them some dinner - Sam taking control of the catering as usual.  
  
“We haven’t got any fish, but I brought some lovely cheese and bread and potatoes..” The best fed of the Hobbits said, looking through his supply bag.  
  
“I bought some herbs from the garden, Sam - thyme and rosemary, I think.” Frodo said, offering him a small parcel. The strawberry blonde grinned and took it, smelling the herbs and nodded, kissing Frodo on the lips  
  
“They are indeed!” he said with a laugh “And you used to think rosemary was a spice.” He said, Frodo blushed and Sam hugged him.  
  
“Where have Pippin and Merry wandered off too?” Aragorn asked, noticing the other two Hobbits missing. Gandalf chuckled  
  
“They went to look for firewood.” He said, winking at him. Aragorn chuckled, grinning at Legolas.  
  
*  
  
“We should go back..” Merry whispered.  
  
“They won’t miss us.” Pippin replied, moving away from his lover’s neck to look at him with a reassuring smile  
  
“But what if they come looking for us?”  
  
“Then, I suppose you’ll have to keep your voice down, won’t you?” Pippin asked, his usually sweet voice deep and thick with lust and made Merry weak at the knees. The Brandybuck blushed, gripping the moss of the tree he was pressed against tighter as he felt Pippin’s hot, wet tongue trace the side of his neck and up his ear.  
  
Ever since Merry was injured in the Battle of the Pelennor, Pippin had been by his side as he recovered and then they began living together. Merry’s legs occasionally gave out due to permanent nerve and muscle damage and Pippin wanted to be with him all the time, not just to help him walk. They’d become lovers about two months ago, a drunken night of passion, which was now evolving into a compassionate, loving relationship intermingled with mutual surges of lust.  
  
“Does…your leg…hurt?” Pippin asked, between kissing his neck while undoing his shirt.  
  
“A b-bit..” Merry panted, biting his finger to stop himself crying out as his lover’s hot mouth touched the sensitive skin of his throat. Pippin got his shirt off, then quickly removed Merry’s remaining clothing before grabbing him by the buttocks and picking him up. Merry instinctively grabbed onto Pippin, for fear of falling, and Pippin grinned  
  
“I’ve got you, Merry, don’t worry.” He said. Merry looked at him and smiled with a shy blush before their lips met. Feeling safely supported by the tree against his back and Pippin surprising strength, the blonde allowed himself to give into the other Hobbit’s mouth and hands and heat. He wrapped his arms around Pippin’s neck, his hands finding the soft, bouncy curls of the dark-haired Hobbit’s head. He wanted to do something for Pippin but his lover wasn’t having that, he was dedicated to Merry’s pleasure…as usual  
  
“Pip…let me…for you..” Merry panted, glancing over his own arm to see Pippin’s straining breeches. Dark eyes looked into blue ones and Pippin grinned, setting back down. Merry was quickly on his knees, pulling Pippin’s lower garments down to release the aching erection. The blonde licked his lips and the sight of it and quickly began sucking and licking the shaft and head. He heard Pippin gasp, gentle hands on his blonde curly hair.  
  
Merry sometimes wished Pippin would be rougher than him, but since his injury his friend had treated him like glass, afraid any light pressure would shatter him. He sucked hard on Pippin’s member, running his tongue along the slit teasingly, and then relaxed his throat to take the whole thing inside his mouth. At last, the fingers tightened in his hair - the slight pain made Merry smirk around Pippin’s cock and he moaned deliberately. Pippin cursed under his breath as the lovely vibrations stimulated his sensitive cock.  
  
“Merry…Merry, enough…-” he panted, moving Merry’s bobbing head away and pulled him up again “I won’t be able to last if you do that..” he muttered. Merry smiled and they kissed again heatedly, Pippin pressing Merry back up against the tree. Merry pulled Pippin’s shirt off over his head and they worked together to get the rest off.  
  
Soon, they were both hot, naked and pressed up against each other in a passionate kiss. Pippin picked Merry up again, pressing him against the tree and, pressed two fingers into Merry’s entrance. The older Hobbit moaned into the kiss, their lips and tongues still locked together as Pippin started to move his fingers inside Merry. Pippin, who was eager to hurry the preparation along so they could get to the main event, pushed a third finger inside and moved them in and out. Merry felt exactly the same and parted their lips to pant  
  
“Pippin…hurry..!” Dark eyes widened at this sexy plea and he immediately removed his fingers and positioned his member at the sufficiently loosened crevice.  
  
“Ready..?” the soft accented voice asked against Merry’s ear, hot breath ticking the skin of his neck. He nodded hastily, wriggling his own hips a little in impatience. Pippin grinned, braced his hands - one of Merry’s left hipbone and one grasping his right buttock - and thrusted in.  
  
Neither could contain the cry of pleasure at the initial entrance. Their erotic outburst echoed across the deserted woodland, succeeded very quickly with the frequent moans and gasps and moist slaps as flesh hit flesh and male voices entwined in pleasure. They no longer cared if their friends could hear them, let them listen! All that mattered to them now was each other and the pleasure they gave the other. Hot and tight creating glorified friction with hot and hard. The heat consumed them; thrusts became erratic and voices became whispered words of smut and love.  
  
“Ahh- Pip…! Gonna-”  
  
“Me too, Merry…! Together!”  
*  
  
“Uh…Sam…let’s go to bed..” Frodo said softly, blushing. Sam, whose face resembled a sandy-haired beetroot, nodded, and the couple headed for their tent with haste. Aragorn and Legolas were also affected by the overheard shouts of sexual ecstasy; Aragorn had his beautiful elf in his lap, their mouths locked in a heated kiss. Gimli had gone to bed with gruff mutterings almost immediately after the first raised voices they heard, and Faramir seemed to be content in plugging his ears and looking into the fire. Gandalf sat, smoking his pipe and chuckling to himself occasionally, an amused smirk on his lips.  
  
Pippin and Merry returned soon after their eavesdropped climax, holding hands and both grinning. Aragorn and Legolas grinned at them as they took their seat at the fire and began on filling their pipes.  
  
“Where’s the firewood, you two?” Aragorn asked, chuckling. Pippin and Merry looked at each other and laughed


	6. Mines of Moria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be an uncomfortable Elf

“Why must we go back to that terrible place?” Aragorn asked rather angrily “It caused us nothing but grief last time - you of all people know that, Gandalf.”  
  
“I doubt the same will happen again, Aragorn, we have nothing to threaten anyone with except our presence.” Gandalf said  
  
“Precisely! We are in no rush; can we not go the long way round?”  
  
“Not if we want to add an extra three days to our journey, we are low on food as it is.”  
  
“It is of no matter, meleth.” Legolas reasoned with his husband, placing a hand on his forearm. Aragorn sighed, looking at his lover  
  
“I am worried for you, Legolas; it is no place for an elf.” He said quietly. Legolas smiled and kissed him softly  
  
“I will be alright, love, I have you to protect me.” He said with a small laugh. Aragorn sighed and smiled, hugging him closer. Legolas hugged him around the neck  
  
“I shall protect you, meleth.” He muttered into the soft blonde hair.  
  
They soon got to the Mine entrance, the riddle above the door not vexing them this time and, bringing the horses with them, entered the dark, dank cavern of the Dwarves of old. Gimli was still saddened to see his kin’s bodies strewn about the place where they fell in battle, and Aragorn swore to him they would clean it up when they returned to Gondor. The Dwarf nodded, thanking him gruffly, but remained forlorn as they continued towards the other side of the vast airless chasm.  
  
“I don’t like it in here even more than last time..” Frodo said softly  
  
“Don’t worry, Frodo, I’m here - at least you don’t have that blasted ring around your neck, hm?”  
  
“Yes, I suppose not.” Frodo said with a small smile. Sam smiled and kissed him  
  
*  
  
They stopped to rest the horses for a while, starting a small fire with the shafts of goblin arrows and various other debris they could find. While the Hobbits ate, the others got up to look for their next path  
  
“There is a draft here.” Gandalf said, putting his hand out to feel the very slight wisps of cool, natural air. Aragorn nodded, and then turned to see Legolas was stood stock-still, eyes closed and frowning slightly  
  
“What do you hear, my love?” he asked, going to his side  
  
“Nothing, but I feel something…I do not like..” Legolas mumbled. Aragorn looked around, ready to protect his friends. The elf sighed, looking up at him “’Tis probably just the darkness, I never feel safe where there is no fresh air..” Aragorn smiled slightly and hugged his husband, kissing his forehead  
  
“You are always safe with me, love.” He said with a smile. Legolas smiled faintly, snuggling into his chest. Indeed, he was feeling weak all over and had been since they entered the caves, like something was weighing down upon him.  
  
They decided to get a little sleep after that, lying around the fire; each couple in a warm embrace and those alone had an extra blanket each  
  
Legolas shuddered against Aragorn’s chest, getting as close as he could to his husband. Aragorn looked down at him, seeing his skin paler than usual. He lifted Legolas’ chin to look at him and he was horrified to see the big blue eyes he loved were dull from the lack of natural energy. He clenched his jaw and kissed his forehead  
  
“We’ll be out of here soon, Legolas, I promise.” Legolas nodded, closing his eyes again  
  
“I am glad..” he said quietly. Aragorn sighed, tucking some long blonde hair behind his ear. He lay down so he was facing Legolas and hugged him close to himself, gently rubbing his back as the two of them drifted into sleep.  
  
*  
  
The group woke up to the ground trembling, as if shivering with some unknown emotion. Aragorn sat up, looking around  
  
“W-what is that?!” one of the hobbits cried. The movement became worse and the rumbling sound of the earth grew louder.  
  
“Stay together, it should stop soon!” Gandalf shouted. Aragorn pulled Legolas up and they moved over to the others. They all braced themselves against the wall of the cave, waiting for the trembling to stop. Aragorn held Legolas to himself, knowing the poor elf felt weak, making sure he was supported. He could feel his husband clinging to him as the trembling grew more violent, pushing them against each other for comfort and safety.  
  
Finally, after what felt like an age, the tremors finally subsided. The travelers were left with a ringing in their ears but otherwise unscathed, though the horses had ran off  
  
“What was that?” Pippin asked as they all sat down, getting their heads back to normal.  
  
“Something obviously doesn’t want us to be here..” Gandalf said thoughtfully, looking around  
  
“Then I suggest we get out of this terrible place!” Aragorn said, holding a very pale Legolas close as they sat together. The blue eyes were closed and he was shaking  
  
“What is it, Legolas?” Faramir asked  
  
“I do not know…I have never felt this way before..” he said weakly, frowning and both he and Aragorn looked at Gandalf for an answer. The old wizard sighed  
  
“Something in this cave is giving off negative energy, which is wreaking havoc on Legolas’ elfin body. We will move out as soon as you feel ready to continue.” He said to the poor elf, whom he was concerned for. Whatever it was causing his ailment was particularly sinister to drain the energy of a Forest Elf so quickly and with such serious effect. Legolas shook his head  
  
“I am ready…I just want to be out of here..” he said. Aragorn nodded, holding him tightly  
  
“We will be, my love, very soon.” He promised and they all stood up, ready to move on. Aragorn supported Legolas, knowing how weak he felt. He didn’t mind, Legolas was extremely light - he would have happily carried him had his husband permitted it - which he did not. Aragorn smiled, So proud.. he thought fondly. The group moved slowly for Legolas’ sake, making their way towards the outside through the depths of the caves.  
  
As their journey went on, the atmosphere slowly became harsher, more tense, everyone’s moods worsening with the negative energy they were being exposed to. The Hobbits bickered among themselves - not in jest as they usually did, but with true anger behind their words. Everyone got irritated and frustrated with each other until they were walking in total silence, their heads down and ignoring everyone else’s presence entirely.  
  
Legolas’ health soon grew worse and he was finally no longer able to walk, stumbling and half collapsing against his love’s side. At this point Aragorn decided to carry him and Faramir assisted in lifting and placing the elf on his back, Aragorn’s arms supporting the backs on his thighs and the elf’s arms wrapped loosely around the Man’s neck.  
  
“He should be fine once we get outside.” Gandalf said gruffly. Aragorn nodded, rubbing Legolas’ leg comfortingly as he walked.  
  
“Damn those horses for running off…they carry all our supplies.”  
  
“I dare say they’ve found their ways out…”  
  
They journeyed for several hours through the caves, the mood getting heavier and thicker as morality worsened and tempers simmered.  
  
At one point, when the group’s morality and moods hit rock bottom, the tempers previously bubbling away began to overflow. Arguments in which cruel things were said broke out between the Hobbits, which led the ‘taller’ members angrily telling them to shut up. This did nothing for the resolution of the argument, the Hobbits leaping into a full blown brawl - in which Frodo somehow got in the middle of. Pippin, usually a gentle soul, lashed out at Sam who had been grinding his gears the most but accidently hit Frodo instead, hitting the pale boy in the face and knocking him down  
  
“Frodo!” Sam cried, instantly snapping to his aid  
  
“Oh…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Pippin said breathlessly, just as surprised as everyone else. Gandalf growled and moved between them  
  
“What on earth is going on here?” he asked, his voice thundering through the cave. The four of them cowered, Merry pulling Pippin away as Sam helped Frodo up and fussed over his bleeding nose  
  
“Sam, I’m fine, honestly - I’ve had worse than this!”  
  
“But Frodo-”  
  
“Pippin didn’t mean it, we’re all upset - it’s the cave.”  
  
“I really am sorry, Frodo, I don’t know what happened..” he muttered, looking down. Frodo smiled at him, then looked at Sam who was still fuming.  
  
“Let us just get out of here..” Gimli growled, walking ahead with Aragorn. Faramir ushered the Merry and Pippin along, trying to separate them a little while Gandalf checked Frodo’s nose - which didn’t seem to be broken, and told them they’d be out of there soon.  
  
“Come on, we all need to smell fresh air..” Faramir said, his face unusually darkened with impatience. Sam kissed Frodo gently and took his hand as they followed their friends.   
  
*  
  
“Light! I see light up ahead!” Merry cried, grinning as he pointed forward. Everyone looked up at this, indeed seeing what the blonde Hobbit saw - a faint dusty beam illuminating their path. Aragorn grinned and felt Legolas shift slightly against him  
  
“Look, my love, we are nearly free from this place!” the Man said. Legolas’ head rose from his shoulder and he smiled  
  
“Thank goodness..” he said.  
  
“Come on, let’s run!” Pippin cried, pulling Merry along by the hand, both laughing and running to the natural beams. Gandalf’s smoky chuckle rang out and no-one could contain a smile, their feet moving them faster towards freedom.  
  
Soon, the blue sky came into view, then the rolling hills and the sparkling water of the Great River.  
  
They were outside!  
  
The group breathed in the cool, fresh air, the wind picking up their hair and making the locks dance with it.  
  
“Let us rest a while.” Aragorn said to the others as they stood on the ledge, enjoying the outside and their soaring spirits. They all nodded and they sat down together, reclined and relaxed.  
  
Legolas quickly regained himself and sat up, his eyes open and with recuperating brightness.  
  
“Ah! Look who’s come back to us!” Faramir cried with a grin. The elf smiled, revelling in the natural energy  
  
“I apologise, I do not know what happened…” he said softly  
  
“Never mind, Legolas, we are just glad you are back with us.” Gandalf said with a smile.  
  
“Indeed, meleth, you had me worried.” Aragorn said, his arm around his husband’s waist as they kissed softly. The others smiled at them and each other; their friends were safe and their friendship intact. Frodo was developing a bruise between his eyes but Legolas ensured him they would heal it in Mirkwood, Pippin still apologising profusely  
  
“The horses are waiting for us down below..” Legolas said after a while, tilting his slightly so his ear was raised slightly, listening.  
  
“Ah-ha, I knew they would find their way!” Gandalf said with a grin “Now, if we are all ready, I believe we should press on.” He said, standing up  
  
“How much longer, Legolas?” Faramir asked  
  
“About half a day, I suppose; just across the bridge and then we are almost at the gates.” He said. The other grinned and got up, eager to end their journey in the Kingdom of the Elves.


	7. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of greetings

“How much longer?” Pippin asked for the thousandth time.  
  
“Not too long now, Pippin.” Legolas replied, too excited about seeing Mirkwood again to be impatient with the young Hobbit.  
  
“Pip, why don’t you just be quiet for a bit, hm?” Merry said, never afraid to tell his lover to shut up. They all heard Pippin sigh and they smiled and chuckled quietly. They were all tired and in need of food, comfortable beds and a bath. The fortuitous discovery of the Mere of Mordor was the only one on their travels, which was now nearing the end of its twelfth day. Rears were sore (not just from riding the horses in some cases), stomachs were empty and nerves were wearing thin.  
  
They were currently riding across the Great River Bridge, less than a mile away from their final destination. Legolas could not wait to his father and friends again; it had been so long since he was home. He sincerely hoped Aragorn liked it, it was the first time he was visiting Legolas’ childhood home and his father’s kingdom.  
  
Aragorn could feel excitement radiating from Legolas as each hoof mark took them closer and it made him smile. He wondered if his love’s old home would be as beautiful as his love…he doubted it…  
  
*  
  
“Here we are!” Legolas cried, grinning up at the familiar gates of his childhood home, moving ahead of the group slightly.  
  
“Prince Legolas! Welcome back, sir!” the guard elves cried in their native tongue, infinitely happy to see their beautiful prince again  
  
“Oh please, none of that formality! We are here to see my father.” The guards nodded, hastily opening the gate to allow the group inside  
  
“Long time, no see, Prince Legolas!” one guard said, approaching the prince with familiarity  
  
“Beriothien, my old friend!” Legolas cried, grinning happily, running to hug him. ‘Beriothien’ grinned, hugging him back  
  
“We have sorely missed you with us, Legolas..” he said into the smaller elf’s hair. They parted, still holding each other’s arms  
  
“Come with us up to the palace, mela, like old times.”  
  
“Alas, it is my shift, but I will be up later for dinner. I will see you there, I am sure.” Legolas grinned and hugged him again before turning to gesture Aragorn over. The man obeyed, his arm going around Legolas with a smile  
  
“Aragorn, this is my very good friend since we were children, Beriothien, son of Galasrinion. Beriothien, this is my husband, Aragorn, son of Arathorn.”  
  
“Such an honour to meet the King of Gondor.” the other said. Aragorn grinned  
  
“The honour is mine meeting an old friend of Legolas.” He said, smiling at his husband. Beriothien smiled a little falsely, and looked back at Legolas  
  
“I am sure your father will be very pleased to see you, please send him mine and my father’s regards.” Legolas nodded, smiling  
  
“I will, I am very eager to see him again. We have business to discuss.” He said “We will see you later, my dear friend!” he said, he and Aragorn joined the others once more. Beriothien smiled and nodded, and the group went off up to the Mirkwood palace.  
  
The whole place was forest, the thick vegetation around them made Legolas feel exhilarated. It had been so long since he had been home and this feeling even made him wonder why he left. Legolas hummed along to the faint song on the wind until he could finally no longer take it and moved off the path and away from his friends  
  
“Is something wrong, my love?” Aragorn asked, stopping to look at him. Legolas grinned and shook his head  
  
“Quite the opposite, Aragorn! I wish to dance in the forest, please meet me in the palace.” He said, going off into the forest and quickly disappearing into the trees. Aragorn smiled at how happy his husband was at being home, but was a little saddened that he could not give his dear elf that happiness. Perhaps Legolas would prefer living here to Gondor having been back after so long…  
  
The rest of the group went up to the palace and were accepted inside, waiting for Legolas to return in the entrance hall. All around them, elves went around their lives as gracefully and as beautifully as ever. Aragorn knew, however, none of them could live up to his stunning Legolas.  
  
They waited for less than an hour before Legolas returned, slightly out of breath but grinning. He was joined by other elves around his age, whom he introduced as his friends from childhood - like Beriothien.  
  
All of them then went to the King’s throne room, requesting council with him. The doorman nodded and went in, returning soon and allowing them inside.  
  
“Legolas, my son!” King Thranduil cried with a grin, picking up his son and hugging him tightly. It was obvious where Legolas got his beauty: the tall blonde King was stunning to see, his long silvery robes gathering about him on the marble floor and his head-dress beautifully ornate. He was rather more masculine looking than his youngest son, looking the very picture of Elven magnificence.  
  
“Father, it is good to see you again!” Legolas replied, smiling as he hugged him back. Thranduil laughed, putting his son down and grinning at his son-in-law  
  
“And Aragorn, dear boy, welcome! Now my boys, what brings you all this way?”  
  
“Father, we have business to discuss. We came from Gondor with our friends, all of different race, to try to solve our problems.”  
  
“Ah, in that case, we will need food. It sounds very serious, Legolas.”  
  
“Alas, I’m afraid it is.” He said, smiling up at his father.  
  
“Then we shall have our council now, with some dinner.” He said with a grin. He put his arms around his son and son-in-law and took them through the throne room, followed by the others.  
  
They sat around a table and servants, whom happily conversed with Legolas, brought them food and drink aplenty  
  
“So, what business do you bring to me, my dear boys?”  
  
“Well, father, we came to discuss our possible alliance.” Legolas said, smiling at Aragorn, who took over the business talk  
  
“You see, sir, our last battle severely depleted our army, the only reason we weren’t completely wiped out from the enemy’s ambush was because Legolas and the other elves sensed them coming just in time.” He said, glancing at Legolas slightly worried but his husband’s beautiful reassurance urged him onwards. “Therefore, we were hoping we could strike up a union with you, and we will fight together to stop those seeking to destroy Middle Earth.”  
  
“Well, that’s a very strong proposition you have there…and a very serious note…” the king said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair  
  
“Father, I’d like to introduce our friends.” Legolas said, smiling at the others “This, of course, I our very dear friend Gandalf the White,” the wizard smiled, bowing his head “our four hobbit friends - Peregrin Took, known as ‘Pippin’, Meriadoc Brandybuck known as ‘Merry’, Samwise Gamgee known as ‘Sam’ and Frodo Baggins.” the four grinned and the King’s eyes lit up  
  
“Baggins? Bilbo’s kin?” he asked. Frodo nodded  
  
“Yes, your majesty, he’s my uncle. I’m afraid Bilbo passed a few months ago, though, sir.”  
  
“Oh, I am very sorry to hear that. We were very good friends, your uncle and I… Well, I am very glad to see his kin - very good to meet you, Frodo. And your friends, I do hope you like our home here.” He said, smiling at the Hobbits. They all grinned, nodding (a/n: I know, my story)  
  
“It’s wonderful, sir!” Merry said, looking at Pippin who grinned at him and they kissed. The Elf King grinned at them, then at his son and his husband, how happy they looked. Then his eyes moved to the other guests present at his table  
  
There was a Man similar to Aragorn, but with lighter hair and eyes and a bigger noise…and a dwarf. Seeing Thranduil raise one slim blonde eyebrows at the creature, Legolas quickly piped up  
  
“Oh, yes - father, please meet our very good friends: Faramir, son of Denethor and Prince of Ithilien, and Gimli, son of Glóin..” the younger elf looked at his husband with worry. Aragorn kissed and hugged him. At their introductions, Faramir bowed his head but Gimli did not  
  
“Your majesty.” He said, looking at the King of Mirkwood with the same stony eyes as he was being faced with. The dwarf shifted his gaze from the King to the Prince and saw Legolas looked worried about what would happen between them. Gimli’s face visibly softened, then looked back at Thranduil “I am dear friends with your son, sir; I came to support his and Aragorn’s request, not to offend you. We simply assumed you would want an opinion from every race.” He said strongly, winking at Legolas. The blonde grinned at him then looked to his father’s reaction. The blonde King sighed and looked back at his son. Those eyes could melt an iceberg’s heart and he had no right to be offended in the first place. He looked back at the dwarf and smiled  
  
“Very well, Gimli, son of Glóin, I apologize.” Gimli smiled back and bowed his head to him  
  
“Thank you, your majesty, as do I.”  
  
“Well, now that my son has brought you all here, the least I can do is offer you top-notch elf hospitality. A moon dance is in order, I think, Legolas.” Legolas grinned and nodded  
  
“That would be wonderful, father!” he said, then looked at his friends, all of whom looked at him with confused expressions. “You will have to wait and see. Father, can we get everyone to come? I know the gate guards would like to join in. I spoke with Beriothien when we arrived and it was wonderful to see him again. He said to give you his and his father’s regards.”  
  
“Of course, Legolas, I will send for them immediately. For now, let us go out and show everyone you are back.”  
  
“Oh, I am sure most already know! I saw many of my old friends and you know how quickly word travels.” The King chuckled, nodding.  
  
“That is true. I will get a banquet served and then we will all go out.” Legolas grinned and nodded.  
  
The large party left the palace and into the town where the elves lived. Legolas was greeted constantly with smiles and familiar contact. Men and women alike seemed ecstatic to see their Prince returned; though Aragorn made sure he was always around to be introduced as his husband.  
  
The banquet was all the splendor one would expect from the Forest Elves of Mirkwood, but what followed was all the more fantastic. The Moon Dance, as explained to outlanders as a celebration under the stars, was a joyous event where a great fire was lit and the elves and their friends danced and sang and laughed. Aragorn enjoyed the party but seeing Legolas so indescribably happy gave him a rather selfish sadness which he could not ignore. He knew Legolas would see him sitting gloomily while everyone else made merry and ask what was the matter but it would not be for a while.  
  
King Thranduil took his son around with him as if he were a trophy or the spoils of war, so happy he was to have his Legolas back home. Legolas’ older brothers and sister, Harn, Dagor and Alassiel, (a/n: I made these 3 up using an Elvish names online page thing) greeted their youngest sibling with glee and whisked him away for a while.  
  
During this time, Aragorn sat alone quietly drinking ale. Faramir, who enjoyed dancing and the company of Elvish women as much as any wifeless man, was disheartened to see his friend so glum  
  
“Aragorn, pray, dance with us!” he said, going over to him with a beautiful brunette on his arm.  
  
“No, thank you, Faramir, I’m quite content here.”  
  
“Come now, my friend, don’t be so gloomy - Legolas will scold you.” Aragorn looked at his friend, who wore a wide grin below alcohol-reddened cheeks, and sighed. He stood up, drained his mug and followed his friend into the throng of merriment, though did not have nearly as much fun as the others. The Hobbits were showing the elves how to dance their own way, Gimli was over by the wine and ale acting like a child at a sweet stand, and Gandalf was sitting smoking his great pipe and laughing and clapping along.  
  
Legolas soon returned to his husband and they danced together, though he sensed something wrong with the Man.  
  
The fire died away to cinders and they merriment gave way to tiredness, King Thranduil calling to those still there to get to bed. So the Fellowship headed back to their rooms - the grandest the palace had to offer - four of the strongest elves having to carry Gimli.  
  
On their way, Legolas spoke of the issue haunting them  
  
“Is something troubling you, meleth? You have been quiet all evening..” Aragorn glanced at his concerned husband and smiled  
  
“’Tis nothing, my love, I’m merely tired from the trip.” He knew Legolas would not believe him but the elf did not press him on the subject. They got back to their bedroom and ready for bed then climbed under the soft, warm comforter, snuggling up together.  
  
“I do love being back..” Legolas said quietly, smiling as he looked out the window at the trees and sky. Aragorn’s heart stung at that and he rolled onto his side, wishing him goodnight. He heard Legolas sigh and sit up “Aragorn, please, tell me what is wrong.” The man decided something and sat up too, looking at Legolas who had both curiosity and worry in his eyes  
  
“It’s just…you are so happy to be home, it makes me think you would prefer living here than with me in Gondor.” Legolas stared at him for a moment and Aragorn felt his very soul being pierced by his incredible eyes, then the elf smiled  
  
“Oh, Aragorn, of course not!” the man was surprised  
  
“Really?” Legolas laughed and hugged him around the neck, kissing his check  
  
“You silly man. I do love being back, but I love you more. If I lived here again, the happiness I feel when returning after so long would be lost…do you see? In fact, Mirkwood is more a holiday place; Gondor is my home now, with you.” He said, smiling at him. Aragorn sighed with relief and hugged him tightly, kissing his husband with such love and happiness that he was mildly worried about hurting him.  
  
“Oh, I’m so glad, my love!”  
  
“Is that all it was? My dear, you really do not seem to know me at all.”  
  
“Quite the contrary, Legolas, I know you very well..” he said with a devilish grin, making him blush, but he accepted the Man’s tongue into his mouth  
  
“Honestly, you are incorrigible..” he said with a small smirk. Aragorn grinned and gently rolled Legolas to lie on his stomach  
  
“I’m sorry, my love, I cannot wait..” he said, his erection straining. Legolas smiled and allowed him to remove his lower garments, revealing the soft white hills. Aragorn smirked to himself and spread them gently with both hands, revealing the small pink pucker “So beautiful, Legolas..” he muttered, pressing the tip of his index finger against it, making Legolas twitch and whimper  
  
“A-Aragorn..!” he said. Aragorn smirked  
  
“So lewd in your childhood home, meleth.” He said before licking his entrance hungrily. Legolas blushed, and consciously lowered his voice, muffling his own cries with his hand. Aragorn pushing a thick, callused finger inside him, feeling him twitch beautifully. Legolas moaned quietly, burying his face in the pillow in an effort to muffle himself. Aragorn smirked and pushed in another digit, scissoring them inside to stretch him. Legolas couldn’t help a small cry at this, biting the pillow in an effort to silence himself.  
  
“H-hurry, my love…I am burning..!” he managed to gasp out, his body alive with lust. Aragorn grinned and pulled the elf’s pointed hips up so his knees supported him, his face still on the pillow  
  
“Your wish is my command, meleth..” he said, rubbing a little of his own saliva on the head of his aching erection before pushing it inside his husband. Legolas let out a low, sexy moan which only made his husband push in further, thus amplifying his voice with pleasure. “Hush, my love, you do not want your kin to hear you..” Aragorn said, though the pervert in him wanted Legolas to cry out and let the whole of Mirkwood know what he was feeling. He pushed himself all the way inside, so his balls rested against Legolas’ thighs and they were altogether connected. Aragorn leaned over the long lithe body to kiss his shoulders and neck, grinding his hips against the others. He reached round and took hold of Legolas’ own erection, rubbing the tip with his thumb as he teased him cruelly.  
  
“Ah-Aragorn…please..” he whispered, holding the Man’s thigh in an effort to get him moving again. “Do not tease me so…I won’t be able to control my voice if you-Ah!” Aragorn chuckled deeply, moving himself out just a little before thrusted back in all the way  
  
“I’m sorry, my love, I could not resist..” he said, pulling out and turning Legolas so he was on his back. Legolas smiled up at him and held his hands up, making Aragorn grin and lean forward. The long slender arms with the hidden strength wrapped around his neck as Aragorn pushed himself back inside, his large hands almost completely encircling the narrow hips. Legolas’ hands held Aragorn’s head; fingers just behind his ears and thumbs very gently stroking his cheekbones as he looked up at his gorgeous husband. Aragorn smirked, leaning down to kiss him  
  
“I love you.” The Elf said once they parted  
  
“I love you too.” The Man replied, grinning.  
  
“Now…make love to me - I do not care if the whole palace hears.” He said. Aragorn chuckled  
  
“What will your father think?” he asked, leaning down to kiss him again with more heat  
  
“He can think what he wishes to think.” He replied, pulling him down for another heated kiss. Aragorn chuckled into the kiss and started a rhythm again: slow, deep and tender. Legolas always made the most wonderful sounds during sex, but tonight he was particularly erotic. He moaned and gasped and whimpered in pleasure, making Aragorn struggle to control himself  
  
“Now you are the one teasing me, my love.” He said, kissing and sucking his neck and collar bone. He continued this tender pace while dappling the white skin with kisses and nibbles but his focus soon became erratic and began to get fast and harder, making Legolas cry out and gasp in pleasure. Their minds were soon lost in the ocean of ecstasy and their bodies tightened and throbbed as they neared climax.  
  
“A-Aragorn…I am close-!” Legolas gasped, his hand tight on his husband’s shoulders  
  
“Me too, my love…” he growled. He pulled Legolas so there were both sitting up, the blonde bouncing in his lap and both moaning and gasping until finally, finally, they came - crying each other’s names out.  
  
*  
  
The next morning at breakfast, King Thranduil was smirking at his son and Aragorn, who both looking rather tired.  
  
“Did you enjoy last night?” he asked. They both looked at him with ill-disguised blushes and fearful eyes  
  
“Last night, sir?” Aragorn asked dumbly. Thranduil chuckled  
  
“The Moon Dance, of course.” He tried not to laugh when they both visibly relaxed and smiled nervously  
  
“Oh - yes, very much so.” Legolas said. Thranduil chuckled, patting his son’s hand  
  
“Do not worry, Legolas: I took the liberty of having your room soundproofed. Good day.” He said, grinned at their mortified faces, and left the room.


	8. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be nervousness

The next morning began with an incredible breakfast banquet. After the meal, the members of the Fellowship were able to relax and explore Mirkwood as they pleased. Legolas showed Aragorn around the palace and the grounds, telling him all about the history and his own childhood.  
  
Aragorn had always enjoyed Elvish architecture and decoration and so his husband's tour was thoroughly entertaining, but he was particularly interesting in Legolas' anecdote's of his childhood and adolescence. Being a few hundred years in age, Legolas had many, many stories to tell his husband of his life in Mirkwood; from the hours he’d spend with his friends in the danger-filled forests, to the pranks they played on the more grumpy elder elves.  
  
Legolas' siblings, who were eager to spend time with their little brother and his husband, arranged to have a private dinner with their father so they could speak intimately. Aragorn panicked a little at this prospect, he had never been with just Legolas' family, not even at their wedding. He stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, trying to decide how he should dress. He couldn’t decide between looking ‘smart and uptight’, or ‘casual and informal’. Legolas was dressed simply and stunningly, as usual, thus agitating his husband further  
  
"My love, please do not stress yourself. They will not care what you are wearing; they simply wish to spend time with you." The blonde said with a smile, plaiting his hair into the four thin braids which ran from his hairline, behind his ears and into his waist-length hair.  
  
"I know, Legolas, but I do not wish to give the wrong impression…" he said with a sigh, pulling off the shirt he had on and putting on a different one, staring at himself in the mirror. Legolas contain a giggle and went to where all Aragorn's clothes were hung up. He looked through for a moment or two then selected a white shirt with largish sleeves and a simple lace-up collar, dark green breeches and a dark jerkin with subtle silver embroidery. Aragorn looked at these garments, and then at Legolas "You're sure?" he asked. Legolas nodded with a smile, kissed him on the cheek and left the room, telling him to meet them in the throne room when he was ready.  
  
Aragorn sighed and got dressed into the clothes Legolas had picked out for him. Once he was fully clothed, he looked at himself.  
  
"Legolas, you amaze me.." he said to himself with a chuckle, surprised at how good such a simple outfit could look. He then checked his hair and contemplated shaving, then decided against it, finally pulling on his boots and leaving for the throne room where they were to have their meal. He opened the large door into the room and found Legolas, Thranduil and the eldest of the brothers, Dagor. They all turned when he came in and smiled warmly  
  
"Aragorn! You're looking fetching as usual." Thranduil said with a smirk, looking the Man up and down approvingly. Legolas grinned at him as he approached and they kissed softly  
  
"You look very nice." Legolas said softly. Aragorn chuckled quietly, hugging him  
  
"I know…thank you." Legolas giggled quietly and kissed him again  
  
"You are very welcome." He said, their arms around each other's waists as Aragorn greeted Dagor. The rather pensive, solemn-looking brunette elf smiled at his brother-in-law.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Aragorn." He said, holding out his hand. Aragorn removed his right hand from Legolas' hip to shake it  
  
"Good to see you as well, Dagor. How is your wife?"  
  
"Oh, she is very well, thank you. I am glad you have made my little brother so happy." He said, smirking at Legolas. Aragorn and Legolas both grinned. "Father tells me you have requested more elves to join your army."  
  
"Yes, it is something we have discussed… You are in the army yourself, are you not?" he asked. Dagor shook his head  
  
"Not anymore, I work in Father's treasury now." He said  
  
"I do not know that!" Legolas said, looking up at his brother with a frown. Dagor smiled  
  
"It felt best, 'tis much less dangerous in the treasury and Father pays me excellent wage. I was never much of a warrior, it is too noisy." He said and they all laughed, talking casually while they waited  
  
The remaining two siblings appeared very soon after they arrived. There was Alassiel, the dark-haired second eldest and only sister, and Harn, the one closet to Legolas in age and relationship and with the same fairness of his father and little brother. Harn, very tall and masculine, grinned and went straight over to Legolas, picking him up and hugging him with a chuckle  
  
"You are still so small, Legolas!" he said. Legolas laughed, hugging him back  
  
"Be quiet, you troll." He said with all the fondness of best friends. Harn put him down and they grinned "You are fatter than I recall."  
  
"And you skinnier! Do they not feed you in Gondor?"  
  
"Of course they do, oaf, I simply do not gorge myself like you do." He said. Harn laughed, then looked at Aragorn, just noticing his presence  
  
"Aragorn! Welcome, mela!" he cried, picking him up and hugging him too. Aragorn was always surprised at his brother-in-law's friendliness. "Alassiel, come over and say hello to our brother!" he called to their sister when he freed Aragorn, to whom Legolas was smiling apologetically. Alassiel, a shy sort of girl with long eyelashes and rather plain features, most unfortunate compared to her brothers - though it was widely speculated that she would be much prettier if she smiled more. She came over quietly and smiled at Legolas. Her younger brother smiled and hugged her  
  
"It is lovely to see you again, Allie.." he said softly. She smiled up at him, as she was a few inches shorter than he, her hand very gently touching his hair  
  
"It is lovely to see you as well, Legolas." Her dark blue eyes shifted to Aragorn and she blushed slightly "A-and you, Aragorn.." she said, her voice quieter. Aragorn smiled warmly at the sweet princess and gently took her small, pale hand, kissing it gently  
  
"Enchanting to see you as always, miss." He said. She smiled and blushed further.  
  
"The same to you, sir.." she replied, looking down. Aragorn smiled at his husband then looked up when Thranduil called them all to sit down.  
  
"Come along." Harn said to them, smiling and they all went over to the table which was laden with food and drink. With Thranduil at the head of the table and Dagor on the opposite end, Aragorn and Legolas sat on one side, Harn and Alassiel on the other.  
  
"Before we enjoy this wonderful meal," Thranduil began, standing up with a goblet of wine in his hand, smiling "I'd like to propose a toast to all my beautiful children together again and the ones you love - I cherish you all so dearly and I wish you every happiness." They all expressed their agreement  
  
"And to you, father!" Harn added with a grin, the others cheering and drinking to it. As they began eating, the conversation becoming pleasant chatter as they dug into the delectable feast. They discussed the happenings in both Mirkwood and Gondor, as well as swapping tales and woes during their time apart.  
  
By the end of the evening, have had their fill of meats, vegetables, potatoes, cheeses, fine wines and whatever delicious pudding they'd more than sampled, the group of six were stuffed and ready for bed. Legolas and Aragorn returned to their room, smiling sleepily as they fell asleep together.


	9. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some smut and plot twists

Merry sat on the seat by the window in their room’s connecting parlor in Mirkwood Palace, looking out at the night with a dreamy smile and tranquil eyes. He’d been there for a while, unable to sleep. Pippin had been snoring and Merry simply wanted to be alone. Mirkwood was extremely beautiful but exhausting. The Elves were extremely hospitable but perpetually cheerful. Merry was a fairly intellectual person and the constant parties and singing and everything else was draining to him. He preferred to sit and watch rather than join in but, time and time again, he was cheerily pulled into a dance by Pippin or someone else.  
  
He did enjoy dancing, as all hobbits innately do, he just enjoyed sitting and quietly observing too.  
  
“Merry?” asked a sleepy voice and the blonde looked round to see Pippin in the doorway, his shirt lopsided and hair ruffled. “Are you alright?” he asked. Merry smiled and nodded  
  
“I’m fine…go back to bed, Pip..” he said softly.  
  
“You want to go home?” he asked. Merry sighed, Pippin knew him so well  
  
“I do…a bit, but not enough to actually leave. You don’t suppose we’ll be here much longer, do you?”  
  
“I don’t know… It depends on what Aragorn and Legolas are doing.” Merry nodded and looked outside again “Come back to bed, Merry, it’s lonely without you.” Merry grinned and looked back at him, the cuteness of his lover never failed to manipulate him  
  
“Alright…but only if you carry me, my leg’s hurting.” Pippin smiled and nodded, going over to him. He easily picked up the blonde and they smiled at each other, kissing.  
  
Depositing Merry back in the bed, Pippin joined him with a grin “Merry, now that we’re up…” he said, his hand on Merry’s side as he moved himself above him. Merry chuckled  
  
“Alright, but just once..” Pippin grinned, nodded, and got up. Merry sighed and sat up, smirking as Pippin dug in his satchel for what they needed.  
  
The younger hobbit returned with a childish grin on his face, holding a small box. He opened it and set up the chess set excitedly. Merry smiled at how much he loved the game, despite never winning a single match. They played one match, Merry winning as usual, and then lay down together, sleepy. Pippin smiled at Merry’s sleepy face and kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer  
  
“I love you, Merry. And we’ll go home as soon as we can, I promise..” he said softly  
  
“I don’t mind…as long as I’m with you..” he replied, smiling with his eyes closed. Pippin grinned and they snuggled up together to sleep.  
  
*  
  
“That was enjoyable, thank you.” Faramir grinned, rolling over to face her, propped up on one elbow  
  
“The same to you. Shall I walk you home?” he asked. The elf woman shook her dark head no thank you, and stood up. Her long limbs, back and smooth buttocks were effortlessly beautiful as she walked slowly, teasingly, over to where her discarded garments lay. As she bent down to pick up her clothes, her soft, supple breasts were deliciously silhouetted; just the sight of her nipple made Faramir hot again but he resisted it. “You are beautiful..” he said, mostly thinking aloud. She stood up again to her full height and smiled, slipping on the green dress she had been wearing before then brushed her long brown hair over one shoulder with her fingers.  
  
“Perhaps we will see each other again.” She said, kissing him goodbye and left.  
  
Faramir sighed and lay back in the bed, a smile on his face. (a/n: sorry, this is the best straight coupling I could do haha, this is slash after all!)  
  
*  
  
“Sam, do you like it here?” Frodo asked, looking at his lover, large blue eyes sparkling in the light of the fire  
  
“Yes, I do, it’s very pretty and the elves have an excellent talent for food.” Sam replied with a smile, making Frodo laugh softly. The phrase ‘the way to a hobbit’s heart is through his stomach’ was never truer than when the hobbit in question was Samwise Gamgee. The larger of the two sat down opposite the smaller and smiled “Do you like it here?”  
  
“Yes, it’s lovely…I just wish Bilbo could have seen it the way we have.”  
  
“He saw many other things in his years, Frodo; try not to dwell on it. He died happy, didn’t he?”  
  
“Yes, I suppose so.” The younger hobbit said with a smile, nodding. Sam grinned and kissed him gently. “Thank you, Sam..” he said quietly, holding the gardener’s rough hands gently. Sam grinned and kissed him again a little deeper, hoping Frodo was in the mood.  
  
“Sam…let’s go to bed.” Frodo said, standing up mid-kiss. Sam looked up at him, dejected and disappointed, when Frodo grinned. The dark-haired, fair-skinned hobbit held out his hand and the fair-haired, tanned-skinned hobbit grinned and stood up, pulling Frodo by the hand to the bedroom.  
  
They fell onto the mattress, laughing and kissing. Then Frodo moved himself so he was above Sam and grinned down at him, both panting  
  
“Tell me what you want, Sam…”  
  
“I want you, Frodo…I want you inside me..!” he said. Frodo grinned and kissed him deeply, moving his hand down to help Sam as he unfastened the belt ties on their breeches then the fastenings on their blouses. They worked together blindly as their tongues massaged each other in hot mouths until they were both naked. Frodo grinned as he cupped Sam’s soft round buttocks and kissed and sucked his nipples, making Sam moan into his hand.  
  
“So sexy, Sam…” Frodo breathed, rubbing their erections together as their hips caused mutual, maddening friction  
  
“F-Frodo…hurry, please…I’m burning..!”  
  
“Ok, Sam, hang on. We need to prepare you first.”  
  
“No…n-no time, I need you-”  
  
“Shhh, I don’t want to hurt you. Roll over and raise your hips.” He said, sitting up and away. He watched the beautiful curvy hobbit obey his command. Rolling onto his front and bending and spreading his knees so his rear and genitals were well presented in front of his lover. Frodo grinned at the pretty contrast between dark tan and pale pink before pouring some lotion onto his fingers and pushing them inside one by one.  
  
Sam groaned into the pillow, gripping it tightly as one slim digit after another was slipped into his throbbing passage “You’re twitching so beautifully, Sam…” Frodo’s soft voice floated to his ears, only making Sam more impatient to be filled by his love. “It’s been a little while, you’re quite tight..”  
  
“Hurry, Frodo, please..!”  
  
“Yes, yes, no need to beg… Alright, I think you’re ready.” Sam nodded  
  
“I’m ready…so, please-” Frodo chuckled softly and moved his own hips forward, rubbing himself with lotion before placing the head of his stiff cock against Sam’s entrance. He felt Sam’s heat against his own and gasped through his teeth, the sensation never failed to excite him beyond control. He gripped Sam’s hips and pressed himself inside all the way to the hilt.  
  
“Does it hurt, Sammy?” Frodo asked softly, his lips close to the sandy-haired hobbit’s ear. Sam was biting his lip, trying to force himself to relax. He shook his head, willing the tears away which threatened to roll onto his cheeks. It did hurt, it always did, but he wanted Frodo to feel good and he would be sad to learn he hurt Sam.  
  
“You can start moving, Frodo, I’m alright..” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. Frodo kissed the side of Sam’s neck and did so, sliding out of the hot, tight passage before thrusting back in, making them both grunt and moan together.  
  
“Oh, Sam..! Sam, I love you!” Frodo gasped, thrusting hard and deep. The power in the slim frame always surprised Sam, who bore the brunt of Frodo’s hidden strength almost exclusively. If he ever told someone that the bruises on his hips were from Frodo, they would laugh in his face. And yet…the heat, the fire, the passion was like nothing Sam had ever even heard of. It was raw, almost desperate, and so full of love it was sometimes suffocating and Sam loved it. Every moment Frodo was inside him, the rest of world went away and all that was left was the hands and the lips and the manhood of the one he loved.  
  
“I love you, Frodo..!” Sam choked out; his own orgasm approaching just as he knew Frodo’s was as well. The thrusts quickened, the manhood throbbed and soft, silky breaths were become shallower and more erratic, the gently hands tightening powerfully.  
  
“Sam! Ahh, I’m-- Can I..?”  
  
“Y-yes…of course…” he replied, only to half yell as he felt one hand grasp his own neglected member and pump away in time with the thrusts. This sent Samwise Gamgee insane with ecstasy and he orgasmed hard, crying Frodo’s name just as the Baggins filled him with hot seed and collapsed onto Sam’s back, both panting and grinning at each other. Sam rolled over slightly and Frodo moved forward, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.


	10. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some jealousy

The rest of their stay at Mirkwood Palace was wonderfully relaxed. 

Well, for everyone else. Aragorn was becoming increasingly concerned with how much time Legolas was spending with that Beriothien fellow. They spent every moment they could together, and when Beriothien was on guard duty or in the evenings, Legolas could talk of nothing else. He still said Aragorn’s name as they made love but there was something odd…

One evening, Aragorn and Faramir were sitting outside to enjoy the cool air, smoking their pipes. As most of the elves did not like the smell of smoke, Legolas and his friends were inside, catching up.

“Is something wrong, Aragorn? You seem vexed.” Faramir asked his friend. 

“I don’t like how that Beriothien looks at Legolas..” Aragorn growled. Faramir smirked 

“You don’t like how anyone looks at Legolas, Aragorn.” Aragorn sighed, breathing out the smoke. He looked over at the warmly lit building, spotting his love through the window. He was laughing and talking to his friends. He was so beautiful… 

The Man’s eyes widened, the blue eyes meeting his gaze. Legolas smiled at him and waved, some of the others looked where he was looking and grinned. Aragorn smirked and waved at them before going back to talking to Faramir. 

*

“He is very handsome, Legolas.”

“Yes, he is…” Legolas said with a sigh, smiling at his husband. 

“He would have to be to marry such a beauty as our Prince!” his friend, Alassë, said with a grin. Legolas blushed, continuing to look at Aragorn as his handsome husband stared back at him gently. He then glanced round and grinned, beckoning Legolas to himself.

“I will be back in a moment..” the Prince said softly, getting up and going out to his husband in the courtyard. He heard giggles as he went and he knew his friends would be watching so he decided to give them something to watch. He grinned as he approached Aragorn and felt the strong arms encircle his waist. 

“Your friends are all watching.” The Man said, his voice low and deep. Legolas smiled and nodded, hugging him around the neck. Aragorn grinned, knowing what he was up to, and complied - kissing him fully and passionately. The couple smiling into the kiss, feeling many blue eyes upon them “Giving them a show, meleth?” he asked quietly when they parted, his hands on his elf’s tiny waist and massaging gently. Legolas grinned

“They are enjoying it, are they not?” Aragorn glanced at the window and grinned, nodding. 

“They certainly seem to be..” he said. Legolas looked round to see all his friends grinning at them. He laughed and turned back to his husband

“I will see you tonight, my love.” He said softly and they kissed again before parting and Legolas went back inside. Aragorn watched him go with a smile until he could no longer then looked round at Faramir, who was grinning like a fool

“What?” Aragorn asked, still smiling

“I just don’t see what you’re worried about, my friend.” He said, shaking his head with a chuckle. Aragorn frowned then sat back down with a sigh

*

Two days later, Aragorn answered a knock at the bedroom door to find Beriothien standing there. The elf looked surprised by the dark-haired Man but collected himself 

“I do not mean to disturb you, sir, but is Legolas there?” he asked. Aragorn frowned 

“Do you know what time it is?”

“I am sorry; I only wish to speak to him briefly.” 

“Who is it, Aragorn?” Legolas asked, looking up from his book

“Beriothien.” The man replied shortly, still frowning. Legolas frowned and was quickly beside him, though Aragorn stayed between him and Beriothien

“What is it, Be’?” he asked, pulling on a warm cloak. Aragorn’s jaw clenched at the affectionate nickname

“I simply wished to speak to you..” Beriothien said 

“What about?” Aragorn asked harshly, surprising both Elves. He felt a gentle hand on his arm

“Aragorn, please-”

“I don’t like you spending so much time with him, Legolas. I am your husband, you must obey me-” he regretted it as soon as he said it. He could feel Legolas’ anger grow and Beriothien’s expression became practically smug

“Come, Legolas.” He said. Aragorn moved aside, defeated, allowing Legolas past and off with the person he hated. Aragorn sighed, angry at the world, and closed the door. 

He sat up, reading, until Legolas finally returned, late. Aragorn looked up when the door open, hearing him giggling and panting slightly. He stood up when he entered, glaring at him. He smelled like another man…or elf. 

“Where have you been, Legolas?” he asked sternly. Legolas looked him, still laughing breathily

“I was with Beriothien.” He said, pulling off his cloak. Aragorn’s jaw clenched and he glared at his husband.

“Legolas, what exactly is your relationship with Beriothien?” Aragorn asked. Legolas looked at him, eyes wide with surprise but then looked away from his husband, turning his head

“We are friends..” he mumbled. Aragorn sighed

“You don’t expect me to believe that, do you?” he asked. Legolas chewed his bottom lip, as if trying to work out how to say something. “Legolas, please answer me truthfully. Have you and Beriothien ever been romantically involved with each other?” 

“Yes.” he said softly. Aragorn’s jaw clench and he growled

“How could you..?-” Legolas turned on him at this, blue eyes ablaze with anger

“For heaven’s sake, Aragorn! You do not honestly think you were my first man, do you? That I have lived 300 years a virgin before meeting you?! Beriothien and I only made love once and my father was furious when he found out, threatening to send Beriothien away! I could not let that happen so we promised we would never do it again. Unfortunately, it seems he still harbours those past feelings for me today, as I once harboured for him but…no longer do..” Legolas was crying now, filled with guilt and self-loathing and anger which he didn’t fully understand. Aragorn stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug, kissing him

“I’m sorry, Legolas, I didn’t think..” he said, feeling terrible. Legolas sniffed, shaking his head

“I understand…” he said softly, snuggling into his husband’s chest “I am sorry I did not tell you, I did not think he would still love me after all this time..” 

“How could he not..?” he asked with a smile, stroking his face and using the pad of his thumb to wipe his tears away. Legolas smiled slightly at that and kissed him softly. “I love you, Legolas.”

“I love you as well, Aragorn…you oaf..” he said with a smile and Aragorn laughed, kissing him again before they settled down for the night.


	11. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some hard truths

Whilst in Gondor, Aragorn frequently awoke to find Legolas’ side of the bed empty. It was his custom to rise early to watch the sun come up, walk as the day flowers bloomed and the bees went about their daily business. But here in Mirkwood, he rose every morning to find his husband gone from their room. It hadn’t perturbed him before but ever since the exchange with Beriothien a few evenings ago, Aragorn had become increasingly more suspicious of Legolas’ dawn ventures. 

One such lonely morn, Aragorn went in search of his princely spouse, hoping to either catch him in some unfaithful act so his suspicions would not be misplaced, or engaged entirely innocently, like sitting in a secret alcove reading a book – just as he had discovered him frequently just after they were married and Legolas was displaced in the unfamiliar and foreign surroundings and customs of Gondor. 

After asking as many people as he passed if they had seen their Prince – none of them had, or at least feigned innocence – he decided to visit Thranduil, hoping he could shed some light on the relationship he despised so much. 

He strode to the doors of the throne room with confidence but, on arriving outside the exquisitely carved doors, his poise faltered. What if the Kind took offence of his accusations that his son could be adulterous? That Beriothien was a prized and well-loved friend and member of his guard and realm, and he would be damned if anyone should speak ill of him. Surely he would not be forgiven for such insolence. 

Aragorn took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

A royal guard, dressed entirely in gold armor, opened it from inside and allowed him in. 

“King Aragorn, my Lord.” She announced, bowing her head. 

“Ah, Aragorn, come in! Good to see you, I was getting bored – what brings you to see me?” Thranduil said with a welcoming smile, gesturing him into the room. He was sitting at a table laden with papers. 

“I wish to speak with you, sir, but if you’re busy I can-”

“Nonsense, I was just finishing my work. Guards, bring us some wine and food, I’m famished.” He said, gathering the papers into a neat pile and placing them out of the way before standing to his full height to move towards him. “Now, what is you wish to talk about? Not more business, I hope?” he asked, shaking his hand. Aragorn was ever so slightly taller than the Elf, but never failed to be intimidated by the elegant wrath of the beautiful creature.

“No, sir, not at all. I, um, I wish to ask you something.” A thick elven eyebrow rose. 

“Is my youngest son and a certain male friend of his part of this ‘something’?” he asked, smiling knowingly at Aragorn. The man frowned and nodded.

“Yes, exactly…how did you know?”

“It is a history we have. Beriothien and Legolas were somewhat of an item more than a hundred years ago, the troubles of those two are familiar to me. What is it, my friend?” he asked, sitting down on one of the less regal chairs in the throne room, gesturing to one beside him. Aragorn sat down and sighed, leaning forward

“I’m concerned…Legolas is spending too much time with Beriothien…and not enough time with me…his husband.” He said slowly, trying not to say anything accusatory. Thranduil sighed, nodding his silky blonde head, his hair gliding down his shoulders like water. 

“I thought as much. Tell me…how much has Legolas told you of their relationship, in the past?”

“He said they had…relations once, but you became angry and they never did again.” Thranduil nodded again, his expression one of seriousness. 

“That is only the very basics of the story..” he said, not looking at the Man.

“What is it, sir? Please, I must know what happened. I’m worried about my love-” the Elven king nodded, holding up a hand.

“From what Legolas told me and his siblings at the time…it seems Beriothien forced himself upon him.” He said, and Aragorn felt anger bubble up in his being.

“How…how dare he?! Legolas said they ‘made love’..” Thranduil looks unfazed by Aragorn’s anger, apparently having felt it himself, but also looked somewhat weary.

“Legolas was very young and naïve, he did not know he had the right to refuse…utterly my fault, I should have taught him to respect himself but I thought he was too young to know of such things.. Of course, he knew the reproductive element of copulation from his tutors but he was not aware of the emotional and moral aspects of the act. He returned home very late that night and his siblings noticed immediately that he was injured.” 

The beautiful king clenched his jaw at the thought, closing his eyes to stop himself getting angry. Legolas had always been such a clever, happy youngling, the memory of him coming through the door, limping, bloodied and in pain and thinking he’d been treated well by someone he loved filled him with rage. 

“He told myself and his siblings what had happened, but when I ordered for Beriothien’s exile, Legolas screamed at me not to punish him. It seems Beriothien told him it was supposed to hurt.” The heat of rage rose in both man and elf at this and Aragorn let out something akin to a growl. 

“I cannot allow him to be near Legolas. Surely he now knows what was done to him? Why does he still trust Beriothien after such a betrayal?”

“Apparently my son is far more forgiving than I will ever be… I did not wish to keep Beriothien here, but Legolas begged me. I gave him a position in the Guard of the Gate hoping he would be away from Legolas but it seems I was wrong.” He sighed and looked at Aragorn. “I will speak to Legolas’ brothers, perhaps Harn will be able to dissuade him from seeing Beriothien. I do not want him to be hurt again.” He said. Aragorn nodded. 

“Thank you, my Lord, I’m so grateful. I just want Legolas to be safe and happy.” He said. Thranduil smiled and patted his shoulder. 

“I am glad he married you, Aragorn.” He said. 

*

Legolas was just on his way to see his father, having just from visited Beriothien at his guard post, when he was intercepted by his older brother, Harn. 

“Legolas! I need to speak to you!” the gentle giant said, frowning down at him. Legolas was surprised and confused. 

“What about?” he asked. 

“Come with me!” he cried, grabbing his brother’s arm and pulling him into the palace. Legolas was tugged forward through the halls of Mirkwood, towards their old quarters. 

“Harn, where are you taking me?” he asked, running slightly to keep up with his large brother’s wide steps. The taller blonde elf looked round with a grin. 

“To our hideout!” he said. Legolas frowned for a moment, then his brow cleared when he realized what he meant. They soon arrived and were eager to relive their childhoods as they crawled into their den. It was in an old closet of some kind in the Princes’ quarters, where the two of them and Dagor had spent their young lives. 

The three royal brothers had made this their safe haven, where they could hide from their mean nannies or spent time together playing or reading or napping once their combat training had begun when they each turned 90. Their sister was allowed in too, though she preferred to be alone, sometimes they would tempt her to join them through such proceedings as tea parties or dancing with the four of them as their only, and therefore very exclusive, guests. They never permitted their father access, nor any servants. It was their sanctuary.

“Harn, why are we going here? What is it you wish to talk so privately about?” Legolas asked just as they were arriving at their old rooms. 

“All in good time.” Harn said, smiling. They went into their old study room, where they received lessons in Elvish, arithmetic, embroidery, harmony and composition, war, literature, Middle Earth studies and antiquity. Fighting and training was left for the outside centers, where their mean tutor would shout and tease them if they struggled physically. Thranduil eventually had him exiled, for making Alassiel cry one too many times. 

Harn walked over to a small door labelled ‘Royal Younglings Only’ in badly printed Elvish – courtesy of 34-year-old Dagor – and opened it. Legolas smiled at the nostalgia and crawled inside, finding it exactly as he recalled. They’d hung soft fabrics from the ceiling in a tent-like fashion, the floor lined with large goose-down pillows, books, toys and blankets. Legolas immediately was drawn to his favorite spot as a child – the furthest corner from the entrance, where he’d created a nest of pillows and blankets, beside which was a large stack of his favorite books. Harn crawled behind him and closed the door, the lights they had installed illuminating themselves in a gentle, delicately colored array of tiny florescent flowers their father had found whilst he was in the Shire many centuries ago. 

“They’re still alive.” Harn observed triumphantly, grinning at the hundreds of tiny bulbs. Legolas was looking through the old books beside his nest, smiling fondly at the old pages and faded illustrations, stroking his long gentle fingers over the expressions of those who used to comfort him. He felt himself getting emotional so forced himself to close the book. 

“Why are we here, Harn? Not that I am not grateful for seeing it all again…” he said, looking around warmly. Harn sighed and sat on one of the pillows, facing his younger brother. Legolas sensed the seriousness and did the same. 

“Father is worried about you…so is Aragorn, so are we..”

“Worried? Why?” Legolas asked, frowning. 

“Beriothein, Legolas! You remember what he did to you, do you not?” he asked, exasperated. Legolas’ eyes widened and he looked down. 

“That was a very long time ago…neither of us knew any different..”

“He knew more than you and he knew that. He took advantage of you, onooro, and he will again if you let him.”

“No, he did not take advantage of me, he was-” Harn grew angry and closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Please do not defend him, Legolas, I saw you when you returned to us after he hurt you… You were bleeding and bruised…he harmed you with the intent to harm you…to take you…” he clenched his jaw, cutting himself off, and sighed for composure. “He is not your friend, Legolas. Your husband misses you, you must not hurt him in such a way.” Again the blue eyes widened.

“Harm…Aragorn..? What do you-”

“You must see how this affects him! He is here for you, with you, and you are off with someone he despises, like he does not matter.” Harn watched Legolas’ eyes fill with tears, the long eyelashes that reminded him of their dear late mother and their sweet shy sister, lower to stop them falling. 

“I…I did not realise… I was so excited to be back…and see my old friend again…I forgot who actually loves me…” he looked at Harn “Why have I been blind?” he asked and Harn saw the tiny youngling he used to see, their little brother, before he grew to be so beautiful – just a dirty little troublemaker with quick legs and a mischievous nature. Harn smiled. 

“You have not been blind…you have just been looking elsewhere..” he said gently and pulled him into a hug. “You should speak to Aragorn, he worries so much about you..” he said, rubbing his back. Legolas nodded into his shoulder and sighed. 

“I feel so foolish…” he said softly. Harn moved away with a smile. 

“You should not feel foolish, you have just been tricked by someone who does not deserve your trust. Would you like anything to be done about Beriothien?” He asked. Legolas smiled and shook his head. 

“No, thank you…I will just not see him again.” 

“And if he tries to see you?” he asked. Legolas smiled that pretty smile of his. 

“I have a bow and arrow now.” He said, making his older brother laugh. 

“That is true! And you are quite good with it, I hear.” He said. Legolas laughed and nodded. 

“So I have been told.” He said, both laughing. 

The two brothers stayed in their sanctuary for a little over an hour, before Legolas decided he must see his husband. He kissed Harn goodbye, saying they should return to their place with their siblings and have a decent talk together, without their father or servants’ prying ears. Harn grinned and nodded, and Legolas went to the chamber he shared with Aragorn. 

He hesitated when he arrived at the door, scared of Aragorn being angry with him. He was just about to knock, not feeling he deserved to let himself in, when the door opened and Aragorn stepped out. He jumped a little when he saw him, surprised. 

“Legolas? Why are you standing out here..?” he asked. 

“I-I am so sorry, Aragorn…I have been so stupid..” he said, tears already flooding his eyes. Aragorn frowned and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“My love…come in, let’s talk properly..” he said, opening the door and they went inside. The fire was lit and the room was warm and filled with the gentle yellow glow. Aragorn sat them both down on the bed and looked at his husband. 

“Harn…told me what you said to father…and I realize now how…foolish I have been. I thought Beriothien loved me-”

“He has not harmed you again, has he?!” Aragorn cried. Legolas shook his head, Aragorn sighing in relief. “So, you now know why I was being so…possessive, don’t you?” he asked, a hint of guilt and regret in his voice. Legolas nodded, looking down. “I didn’t mean to talk to you like that, I was just so angry, and he was so smug… I was trying to keep you close, but I ended up pushing you away..” he sighed, shaking his head. Legolas looked at him sadly and cupped his cheek with one hand, gently raising his head so their eyes met. 

“Thank you, Aragorn…I love you.” He said and kissed him softly. Aragorn’s hand wrapped loosely around his wrist as he kissed back, the other slipping around his waist to bring him closer. 

They parted and Aragorn planted a kiss on his husband’s palm, smiling at him. 

“I love you, Legolas… Now, shall we be husbands again..?” he asked. Legolas laughed and nodded. 

“Yes…always, my love..” he said and they kissed again, deeper.


	12. Chapter 12

Aragorn fell back onto the mattress, pulling Legolas with him. They lay together, laughing breathlessly, the elf’s long body lying on his chest as their eyes took in each other’s features. 

Long blond hair flowed over delicately strong shoulders to caress the man’s cheeks and throat, as deft fingers did to his body. 

They kissed again before Legolas sat up, his knees flanking Aragorn’s hips as he smoothed his hands over his chest, blue eyes taking in every inch as if it was his first time looking. Perfect teeth bit into the pale lower lip as a small smile crept onto his beautiful face. Aragorn grinned. 

“Enjoying the view..?” he asked softly, running his hands over Legolas’ thighs and up to his hips as he joined him in his lofty position, pressing their lips together before Legolas could reply. His arms wrapped around the slender waist and pulled him as close as he could, their tongues writhing in hot mouths. Legolas moaned into their kiss, his arms snaking around Aragorn’s neck, hands buried in the dark hair. 

Legolas pulled away first, panting, his lips kiss-swollen and wet. Aragorn grinned at him, panting too, pushing his hands down, then up so they slid beneath his husband’s shirt, touching the warm skin with rough hands. Legolas gasped ever so softly at the touch, looking like he may finish just from that tiniest of touches. 

“Aragorn…I have missed your hands…” he whispered, sadness in his lust-clouded eyes. 

“I have missed using them…” he replied with a grin, delighted when a smile appeared on his ever so pretty face. Blue eyes met dark and they kissed again. One of Legolas’ hands disentangled itself from Aragorn’s locks and moved it down between their bodies, pulling at the ties of Aragorn’s shirt so it opened to his chest, where his hand moved over the sculpted muscles and hard nipples. 

Before Aragorn could remove himself from the cloud of lust filling his mind, he felt warm fingers encircle his manhood, which had been pressing insistently on his breeches. He broke the kiss to gasp against Legolas’ cheek, his nose pressed into the elf’s temple as he breathed in the sweet scent of his hair and lost his mind to the skill of his hand. Legolas hummed a small sound of happiness and kissed his husband’s throat, listening to the moans of his pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to make Aragorn feel good, try to make up for his own selfishness, but Aragorn soon began to pleasure Legolas as well. 

Their lips found each other as large, warm hands went down to Legolas’ firm, rounded buttocks, massaging them slowly. Legolas purred into the kiss, pressing himself back into the touch. Aragorn grinned, slipping his fingers into his breeches to touch his hole, feeling it twitch beneath his fingertips. He moved his other hand between them, releasing Legolas’ erection from its fabric prison. They both gasped, their leaking heads touching suddenly, their heat and hardness together becoming almost too much. They both ceased their touches, taking a moment to recover before their eyes met, and they grinned at each other. 

“I feel we may need to hurry up…” Legolas said, his voice breathy and blue eyes misty. Aragorn grinned, nodding. He shifted them both, and Legolas lay down on the bed, wriggling out of his breeches. Aragorn grinned, standing up to do the same. They removed each other’s shirts, Aragorn settling himself between his husband’s long legs, kissing him deep and slow. Their hips moved against each other, the heat and friction causing them both to moan and buck. “Ahh…Aragorn… Please…I need you inside me..!” Legolas panted, his trembling hands on his husband’s shoulders. 

“Yes…yes, of course.” Aragorn panted, kissing him again before standing up. Legolas leaned up on his elbows, watching Aragorn’s cock bob amusingly between his legs as he walked back from the dresser, a small glass jar in his hand. He dipped his fingers into the cool, delicately scented lotion. It was a fruity concoction from Mirkwood’s market, the merchant had grinned knowingly when he bought it from her. 

He looked up at Legolas, who was posing extremely provocatively, probably for his own amusement. He was sitting up, his back arched, his long blond hair draped luxuriously down his spine, his long golden legs drawn up to his chest, his head back as he smirked at his husband. Aragorn sighed deeply, making Legolas laugh. 

Aragorn went back to him, pulling his legs apart to settle himself between them again, looking into each other’s eyes. Legolas lay back down diligently, parting his legs further, biting his bottom lip as he watched Aragorn’s lotion covered fingers reach between them. He gasped when the wetness met his twitching hole, the sound becoming a moan when two thick fingers pushed inside him. He was tight, very tight, and it made him sad that they had not been intimate in so long. Aragorn leaned over him, reclaiming his lips as he worked to open him enough to enter, not wanting to hurt him after so long. Legolas moaned liberally, his hips lifting to meet the fingers as they moved inside, bucking and gasping when a third one entered him. 

“A-Aragorn…hurry, please…!” he gasped, breaking the kiss before he lost himself to pleasure. Aragorn grinned, not ceasing his movements. 

“What would you like me to do, my love?” he asked, kissing the elf’s collarbone and nibbling his nipples. Perhaps he could play with Legolas, a little, as punishment. 

“Please…” the elf keened, his legs moving restlessly, hands holding the bedsheets tightly, Aragorn’s fingers knowing exactly where to touch to drive him insane. Aragorn continued to not understand, licking the elf’s nipples and teasingly barely ghosting over the bundle of nerves inside Legolas. “Please…!” Legolas cried. 

“What, my darling? I don’t know what you want unless you tell m-”

“Fuck me, Aragorn…! Fuck me until I scream!” Legolas finally conceded, panting, breathless, open. Aragorn grinned, pulled out his fingers and covered his aching cock in the same fruity lotion. He pulled Legolas’ hips to rest on his own thighs, bending his back, leaning over him dominantly, excitement flashing in the elf's eyes. He caught Legolas’ hand in his own, interlocking their fingers as he kissed them, before thrusting himself completely inside the beautiful creature. Legolas screamed, cumming instantly. Aragorn could not contain himself, the sight pushing over the edge as he filled Legolas with his seed. It was mere seconds before he was moving again, stroking Legolas’ own rehardened member, their bodies alive with sensation, both moaning and screaming. Aragorn felt mad, his mind vibrating with pleasure, every muscle overstimulated and incredibly aroused. 

After their second orgasms, Aragorn pulled Legolas up to sit in his lap, bouncing the blond elf up and down. Legolas bit Aragorn’s neck, and Aragorn moaned deeply, clutching and clawing at Legolas’ arse. Then Legolas pushed him down onto his back and proceeded to fuck himself on Aragorn’s impossibly hard cock, nails digging into Aragorn’s chest, his face so erotic Aragorn had to stop himself climaxing yet again. Inside Legolas was slick with his own seed, the elf’s chest glistened with sweat and his own pleasure, his long hair messy and tangled from their activities. 

“Legolas…I love you so much…” Aragorn panted, staring up at him. The elf smiled, leaning to kiss him deeply, his hips still moving tirelessly. 

“I love you, Aragorn…!” he panted when their lips finally parted, tears in his eyes. Aragorn sat up, wrapping his arms around the slender body and pressed them so close together, baring so deep inside Legolas, and they came yet again with their mouths interlocked, swallowing their own names. 

They stayed there for a moment, shivering their ways through the afterglow. Aragorn lifted his head, pressed a kiss on Legolas’ shoulder before collapsing onto his back in the pillows with a dazed smiled on his face. Legolas stayed where he was, savouring the feeling of Aragorn beginning to soften inside his own body, his eyes closed as he listened to their pounding hearts. He felt a hand take hold of his own and gently pull him forward to lie down along Aragorn’s chest. They’re eyes met and they smiled at each other, kissing warmly. Then Aragorn started to shift them both, attempting to remove himself from the elf but Legolas stopped him, smiling. Aragorn smirked, not needing him to say why, and they fell asleep like that, connected.


End file.
